


talking bouquets

by ImotoChan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoptive Broganes, I almost named this 'guns n roses', M/M, Mutual Pining, and also his brother, its shiro, keith is also a cop, keith is part of his security unit, lance is a florist, lance is. so Gay., lance makes Keith an instagramso he can send him memes, lots of flower language, nothing but respect for my president, now includes texting, plot twist: lance does not hate keith, shiro is president, so much pining, this is going to get really gay really fast, works for the official florist of the white house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: Red tulips mean love and the first time Lance meets Keith he thinks of them.Unfortunately, Keith takes his job as a member of the President’s private security unit as he takes most things in life: far too seriously.In other words, he’s got a stick up his ass and Lance hates him.





	1. [ new beginnings ]

**Author's Note:**

> hello folks! i dont rlly know how to start this story besides the fact that i hope u enjoy it! theres gonna be very limited angst in the future dont worry just a whole lot of foolishness and fluff. buckle up, its gonna get real gay real fast
> 
> (daffodils : rebirth and new beginings)

"Oh my god, Lance, we're going to go to jail, I won't survive in jail, Lance, I can't pee in front of strangers, oh my god how will I shower in front of them too? I can't go to jail, Lance--" 

 

"Hunk, calm down--"

 

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN,"

 

Lance bites his cheek, swallowing a large gulp of saliva he doesn't remember creating. He peers into his side view mirror at the flashing lights on the cop car that had just pulled them over. 

 

"Seriously, what kind of cop pulls over a Florist's van? We were going, like, maybe ten miles over the speed limit!" Lance groans, leaning forward to rest his head o the steering wheel. 

 

The sirens on the cop car have at least turned off, leaving the lights to flash by themselves. Lance feels a migraine coming on and he really cannot deal with this, not right now. 

 

"Lance, we're going to die." 

 

Lance glances over at Hunk and sighs at the lack of color in his cheeks, "Listen, at worst _ I _ get a speeding ticket." 

 

Hunk whimpers, shrinking into the seat, somehow making it look far too big for him, "Allura's going to be so pissed!" 

 

Lance groans, "Oh god, we have to get out of here fast."

 

"Going fast is what got us into this situation!"

 

"We weren't even going that fast--"

 

The sound of knuckles on his window cause Lance to snap his neck to the left, and he can't help the very audible gasp that escapes him.

 

Even through the dusty glass of the window, Lance can see how attractive the cop is. Dark hair, pale skin, pink lips that remind Lance of the tulips his  _ abuela _ used to grow in their yard--his uniform seems to fit snugly against his chest and Lance admires the slim but toned arms that peek out of the uniform sleeves. Lance bets that the officer is more of a runner than a weightlifter--he can already see it in his mind, the man running along the shoreline, a golden retriever at his heels, the sun rising on the horizon, his black hair flying in the wind--

 

A pinch on his thigh snaps him out of the daydream, and Lance glances over at Hunk who looks like he's about to throw up. 

 

Lance swallows down all his thoughts, returning his gaze to the officer, rolling down the window and flashing a grin. 

 

"Good afternoon, Officer, lovely weather we're having, ain't it?"

 

He hears Hunk groan but chooses to ignore it.

 

Dark violet eyes--could eyes even be violet? those must be contacts--stare back at Lance, completely unamused. 

 

"You were going sixty-five in a fifty-five,"

 

The officer's voice is higher than Lance expects it to be, but still deep enough that it has Lance feeling just the slightest bit light headed. Lance stares at the officer's lips, frowning. 

 

"C'mon Officer," Lance scans the cop's chest for a badge, "Kogane, we have to make a very special delivery and we're already running late."

 

Officer Kogane doesn't seem to be very impressed, if his raised eyebrow says anything about the matter. He seems to he investigating the exterior of the van now, scrutinizing the fancy cursive 'Flores de Altea', the words bordered by all sorts of flowers. 

 

"How important could it be?"

 

The snarkiness in his voice doesn't go unnoticed and Lance huffs. He wonders what this cop must be feeling to be trying to give a poor florist a speeding ticket. 

 

"Very important," Lance huffs, crossing his arms. So what if this guy was hot, he was being an asshole.

 

"Alright, well, I'm going to write you a ticket--"

 

"It's for the President, Officer!"

 

Hunk's voice surprises Lance, causing him to jump an inch in the air. Lance frowns, turning to send a glare towards Hunk. 

 

"The President?" Keith rolls his eyes, a tiny smile playing at his lips. "I haven't heard that one before."

 

"It's true, really," Hunk pops open the glove department, digging around in it before pulling out a stack of business cards and stretching over Lance to offer one to the officer. 

 

Kogane stares at it for a moment before slowly taking it from Hunk's hands. He mouths the words on the card, 'Flores de Altea: The Official Florist of the White House'. 

 

"Hm," Kogane hums, shoving the card in his pocket. "You know, I can't just let you go because you work for the President."

 

"Officer please, he was only going ten minutes above the speed limit! And besides, we're really already running late. There's a special dinner tonight and we were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago with our delivery to help set up." Hunk pleads with the officer and Lance must agree that Hunk is extremely convincing. The puppy dog eyes also don't hurt.

 

The officer throws his arms in the air, sighing, "Fine. You get off lucky."

 

Lance and Hunk both cheer, quickly silencing themselves when Kogane gives them a sharp look. 

 

"Just," He sighs, lifting his hat and running a hand through his hair. Lance gulps, quickly shoving the thought of running his own hands through that hair away.

 

"Be more careful,"

 

"Of course, Officer, thank you!" Hunk grins, elbowing Lance into remembering his manners.

 

"O-oh, right, thanks," Lance chokes out, nodding. 

 

Kogane sighs, shaking his head before walking back to his car. Lance watches him walk away in the side view mirror, earning a slap from Hunk.

 

"Stop staring at his ass!"

 

Lance gasps, offended at the accusation, "I was not!"

"But if I was, I'd say damn, because those pants do not --"

 

"Please, just drive," Hunk sighs, closing his eyes and settling into his seat. 

 

Lance grins, turning on the ignition and putting the car in drive, "Aye, aye." 

 

///

 

They arrive with just enough time to set up. Lance takes a few moments to admire their work. The room is large, with two doors with wide arches for entry. One large chandelier hangs in the middle of the room. Lights are strung up along the walls. The tables are round and set with white tablecloth, topped with white plates. The floral arrangements on each table are the same--purple and blue irises, mixed in with yellow daffodils. 

 

"These are some really good bouquets, Lance," Hunk hums, adjusting the arrangement on one of the tables.

 

Lance grins, nodding, "I'm glad Allura is finally putting my talent to use." 

 

"What talent?"

 

Lance jumps ten feet at the voice, falling into a chair behind him. 

 

"Jesus, Pidge, you gave me a heart attack," Lance clutches his chest, taking deep breaths.

 

Pidge cackles, pushing her glasses up her nose, "Oops, sorry," she offers in a very unapologetic tone. 

 

"And excuse you, my flower arrangements are beautiful!" Lance grunts, crossing his arms. 

 

"If you say so," 

 

"Don't you have a job to be doing? Like, I don't know, hacking into something?" Lance leans over the table, adjusting the bouquet that sits in the middle. 

 

"At least it's legal now," Pidge points out.

 

"I feel like just because it's condoned by the government doesn't make it legal--" Hunk crinkles his nose, frowning. 

 

"Isn't that what being legal is?" Lance asks, shrugging. 

 

"But still, it feels wrong. Privacy rights and all that." Hunk--truly just a ball of goodness and sunshine--sighs. 

 

"Shh, Hunk, don't worry about it." Pidge pats Hunk's back, apparently aggressively enough for him to seem to choke slightly, before hopping off to wreak havoc elsewhere.

 

"How did she get a job working for the government?" 

 

"Well, it was either that or watch as she slowly takes down capitalism and the entire government," 

 

Hunk snorts, "That's true." 

 

Lance glances at his watch, realizing that it's about time for the event to start. They were always invited to stay, but Lance didn't really feel like he could fit in with all those rich people, with their fancy ball gowns and suits. 

 

"Want to head back?" Lance asks Hunk, slowly rising from his seat. 

 

"Yeah, sounds good. Can we stop by the bakery? Shay said she has leftovers she wants us to take." 

 

Lance grins, wiggling his eyebrows. Hunk's face turns bright as a tomato, and he knows he's been exposed. 

 

"Aww, Hunkie's got a crush," Lance pokes Hunk's arms. 

 

"Lance! You know we're just friends." Hunk huffs, crossing his arms. 

 

"Mmhmm, but you want to be more more!" Lance chuckles as they walk out of the room and into the well lit hallway. Hunk's face seems to be producing steam now.

 

"But I value our friendship too much!" Hunk groans, putting his head in his hands.

 

Lance smiles, lifting a hand to rest it on Hunk's back, "I'm like a hundred percent certain she likes you too, buddy. You should go for it."

 

"You think so?" Hunk stares at him with wide brown eyes, the beginnings of tears in them, and Lance wishes he could knock those insecurities out of him. Hunk was his best friend, his platonic soulmate, the light of his life, and only deserved someone who was just as warm as him, a tall order which Shay definitely fulfilled. 

 

"Of course buddy, who couldn't love you?" Lance grins, patting his back.

 

"Thanks, Lance," Hunk smiles, and Lance's heart feels warm. Hunk was the kindest soul he knew, an angel among people, Lance didn't doubt that for a second. 

 

"Oh! Lance, Hunk," 

 

Lance is snapped out of his loving thoughts when a familiar voice calls out to them. He immediately stands straighter, clearing his throat.

 

"Good evening Mr. President," Lance forces an awkward smile.

 

"Please, I've told you to call me Shiro." Shiro smiles, laughing lightly.

 

"How are you doing?" Hunk asks, somehow incredibly suave in the presence of greatness.  

 

"I'm good, thank you for asking. How about you two?"

 

"Good! Just finished setting up for the reception," Hunk gestures to the closed doors behind them.

 

"Oh, great! Thank you so much," Shiro smiles and Lance swears he's a God or  _ something _ , he's far too handsome to be a lowly human like Lance. 

 

"Please send my thanks along to Allura as well," 

 

Lance doesn't miss the slight pink on Shiro's cheeks and he can't help but smile. He's only had a handful of conversations with the President, but it wasn't hard to see how smitten he was with Lance's boss. Lance isn't surprised, Allura is the most beautiful woman he's ever met. 

 

"Of course," Lance grins, "Any other words you'd like us to pass along?" 

 

The pink in Shiro's cheeks deepens, "Ah, no, that should be it for now." 

 

Hunk elbows Lance in the side, but Lance can see the chuckle that Hunk is currently trying to swallow. 

 

Lance is about to ask Shiro if there's anything else they can help with when he hears footsteps approaching and then a very familiar face.

 

"Shiro, are you all set--"

 

"You!!!"

 

Violet eyes widen with surprise before squinting in confusing, "Have we met?"

 

Lance grunts, "You pulled us over today! How could you forget a face as beautiful as mine?"

 

Kogane snorts, "I pull over a lot of people."

 

"Keith, you pulled them over?" 

 

Kogane-uh, Keith?-seems to go rigid when Shiro confronts him.

 

"He was speeding!" Keith says defensively, pointing a finger at Lance accusingly. 

 

"By ten miles!" Lance retorts, crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue. He can hear Hunk scolding him in his mind for acting so immature in front of the President but Keith started it. Dumb, stupid, pretty Keith--

 

Shiro sighs, "Sometimes he sticks to the rules a little too much."

 

Keith huffs, crossing his arms and turning his head sharply to the side.

 

"Wait, how do you know him?" Lance's mind is racing for an explanation that is more feasible than the possibility that all attractive people are part of some underground cult. 

 

Shiro grins, tossing an arm around Keith and tugging him close to him, "Keith's my little brother!"

 

Lance's jaw nearly drops, unable to believe an asshole like Keith could be related to a God like Shiro. Not to mention, Keith's eyes were nothing like Shiro's. Beautiful, yes, but nothing like Shiro's. 

 

Keith huffs, trying to break free of Shiro's grip. "This is unprofessional." 

 

Shiro laughs, letting go, "He also works for me."

 

The violet of Keith's eyes turns an even darker shade as he glares at Shiro. 

 

"Like what? A personal bodyguard?" Lance raises an eyebrow.

 

"Actually, yes, you hit the nail on the head!" Shiro nods. "He's part of my personal security unit."

 

Lance gasps, "Like...the secret service?"

 

Shiro laughs, "Yeah, you could say that." 

 

Lance stares at Keith, then Shiro, and then back to Keith. He notices now that Keith isn't in uniform anymore, but instead in black jeans--still, too tight--and a fitted black shirt. 

 

"Is there a problem?" Keith hisses.

 

Lance frowns, his previous not-so-appropriate thoughts leaving his mind and being replaced with annoyance, "What a waste of a pretty face,"

 

Keith's cheeks turns bright red and Lance considers that a win, "Shiro, we should head in. Dinner starts soon."

 

Shiro nods, "You're right. Well, Lance, Hunk, I'll be seeing you! Thanks again for all your hard work." 

 

They give a quick 'you're welcome', Lance sticking his tongue out as Keith walks by. Keith huffs, flipping Lance off behind his back as he and Shiro walk away.

 

"What an dickface," Lance grunts, crossing his arms.

 

"You totally like him," Hunk teases, a cheshire cat-like grin spreading across his cheeks. 

 

"Hunk, what the hell!" Lance sputters, crossing his arms, indignant at the accusation. "He's literally a garbage bag! Just 'cause he's pretty doesn't mean I have to like him!" Lance huffs, beginning to walk towards the hallway exit.

 

"Yeah, okay," Hunk hums, "Whatever you say, Lance." 

 

"I hope I never have to see his dumb face again!" Lance stalks away angrily, pulling the keys out of his pocket.

 

Hunk laughs, picking up his pace to catch up to Lance, 

 

"Something tells me you're probably going to." 


	2. [ disagreements ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you here so late?"
> 
> "Felt like dropping in to say hello." There was no way in hell Lance was about to admit that he was there because he needed to find Hunk so he could rant some more about Keith. Okay, so maybe it was a odd and a little unhealthy to be obsessed with a practical stranger, but that wasn't going to stop him, no, Lance was the King of being extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again folks! this chapter is just a large keith and lance interaction they r so cute i love them i hope u enjoy it

"And then he has the nerve to pretend he forgot me! When he clearly did not!" Lance  throws his arms in the air, nearly knocking down the small vase of petunias on the counter beside him.

 

"I'm sure he did not mean to insult you," Shay offers kindly from behind the counter. She's carrying a platter of baked goods, sliding open the glass separator to restock the shelves. She's being much nicer than he deserved--Lance had come in to ask if Shay had seen Hunk but now he was plopped down at her counter, three croissants down and anger still burning in his stomach. 

 

Lance is about to comment on the fact that he was also almost positive that Keith has a mullet when the bell above the door chimes. He grunts, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on the counter so that Shay is free of him and can help the customer. He hears Shay chuckle and grumbles when she pats him on the head as she makes her way to the entrance.

 

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" 

 

"Oh, um, I'm here to pick up an order?"

 

Lance hears the giggle Shay suppresses at the way the words are phrased like a question. 

 

"Of course, what's the name?" 

 

Lance hears their footsteps as they walk behind him. The thudding on the wood floor is accompanied by silence, Shay's question still hanging in the air. 

 

"Um, I think it's under Shirogane." 

 

Lance sits up with a speed so fast he thinks he might've snapped his back.

 

"Keith!"

 

The man in question turns at the sound of his name, the look of confusion on his face immediately turning into one of apathy.

 

"Oh, it's you." 

 

Shay glances between the two of them before smiling to herself, tiptoeing into the backroom to collect Keith's order. 

 

"I have a name!" Lance huffs, standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets. He straightens his back, hoping to appear at least a little bit intimidating.

 

Keith crosses his arms, not seeming the slightest bit fazed. 

 

A few more moments pass in silence before Keith speaks, 

 

"Well?"

 

"Well what?" Lance furrows his brows, taking two steps closer to Keith.

 

"Your name," Keith asks, as if it was obvious what he was waiting for. Lance thinks he must imagine the tiny bit of pink of Keith's cheeks, as well as the way that Keith's eyes seem to be looking away in embarrassment. 

 

"Oh," Lance clears his throat, taking a hand out of his pocket to pull at the collar of his shift. "The name's Lance." 

 

Keith nods, a small smile pulling at the edges of his mouth. "Okay,  _ Lance _ ,"

 

Lance thinks he kinda likes the way Keith says his name, the way it seems to slip off his tongue easily. His name sounds quiet in the empty bakery, it seems to hang in the air where no other words join it, and for a moment Lance wonders where Shay went. 

 

"Why are you here?" Lance asks, his hand falling down to his side, the other coming out of his pocket so he can lean against the counter. 

 

Keith huffs, "Shiro sent me. He really likes the pastries here." 

 

Lance hums, nodding his agreement, "Wait, why did he send you, instead of like, I don't know, a secretary?"

 

Keith shrugs, "Shiro doesn't like putting more work on people than needed."

 

Lance sighs, "What a great guy." 

 

"I mean, he  _ is  _  the President. Being great is in the job description." Keith smiles as he says this and Lance goes a little wide-eyed, unsure if Keith just made a joke or not. Lance opts for grinning in response, not because what Keith said was funny but because of the way Keith said it, uncertain but also finding humor in his own words. It was almost cute, Lance thinks. 

 

"I'm surprised it isn't more busy." Keith says after a moment of silence passes. He looks around awkwardly, as if a herd of hungry bakery-goers are going to appear out of thin air. 

 

"It's usually packed but," Lance glances at the clock on the wall, "It's past peak rush hour. The worst is when the line goes out the door," Lance sighs, "Like, all I want is a croissant, not to be waiting in line for hours like some heathen." 

 

Keith rolls his eyes, "What about you?" His arms fall to his sides as if he's letting his defenses down, "Why are you here so late?"

 

Lance can't help but feel that Keith is trying to insinuate something with the question, but perhaps he's reading into it too much, maybe Keith is just genuinely curious about why Lance is shoving croissants down his throat at a bakery at seven thirty on a Wednesday night.  

 

"Shay's my childhood friend," Lance shrugs, "Felt like dropping in to say hello." There was no way in hell Lance was about to admit that he was there because he needed to find Hunk so he could rant some more about Keith. Okay, so maybe it was a odd and a little unhealthy to be obsessed with a practical stranger, but that wasn't going to stop him, no, Lance was the King of being extra. 

 

"Oh," For some reason, Keith's tone seems to become more flat. 

 

"I was hoping Hunk would be around," Lance grins, choosing to ignore the drop in Keith's attitude and hoping he just imagined it, "The only place he is if it's not our apartment or the store is here."  

 

Keith raises an eyebrow, "Hunk is--?"

 

"My best bro! He works at Allura's with me, we grew up together." Lance chuckles, glancing at the back door that Shay probably disappeared into. He raises a hand and gestures Keith to come closer to him, gaining a very confused look in response, to which Lance just rolls his eyes. 

 

"Just, come here!"

 

Keith grunts, shuffling over to where Lance leans on the counter. Lance grins, leaning forward to whisper in Keith's ear,

 

"You can't tell Hunk I told you, but he has the hugest crush on Shay," Lance leans back, smiling to himself and not noticing the red on Keith's cheeks. "It won't be long before they're married and have adroably perfect little babies." 

 

"My lips are sealed," Keith says, a quiet laugh escaping him. Lance thinks that if stars could laugh, it would probably sound a little like the sound that Keith just made. He quickly realizes Keith is far too close, close enough that Lance could reach out and play with the ends of Keith's hair--

 

"Oh my god, you do have a mullet!" Lance shouts, not realizing how loud he was being till the words had left his mouth. 

 

Keith's eyes widen and he takes a step back, a hand flying up to run through his hair, the black locks looking like velvet as pale fingers run through them and  _ fuck Lance you need to stop thinking thoughts-- _

 

"I do not have a mullet," Keith grunts, arms crossing in front of his chest. Lance takes a moment to admire the light in his eyes, the red in his cheeks, and how Keith is probably only an inch shorter than him but it kind of makes him even cuter, especially when he's angry, like a puppy that's just started to bite. But, even with the little knowledge Lance has of Keith, he can tell Keith is not a puppy, and that if Lance were to push the wrong buttons, he'd probably get punched in the face. 

 

"Uh, yeah, you do," Lance laughs, shaking his head, "Your hair is longer in the back than it is in the front, thus, a mullet."

 

"It is not a mullet!" Keith exclaims, hands turning into fists at his side.

 

"Listen, Keith, my dude, mullet-man--"

 

"What did you call me!?" 

 

"Oh my," Shay's calm voice breaks the tension in the air. Lance turns to see her emerging from the back door, a white box in her arms.

 

"Sorry for the wait," Shay smiles, "It took some time to find the right one."

 

Keith tears his glare away from Lance, settling somewhat softer eyes on Shay, "Ah, it's no problem." 

 

Shay nods, "It's already been paid for, so you're all set."

 

"Thanks." 

 

Shay walks over to Keith, handing him the box before along with a kind 'you're welcome' before returning to her spot behind the counter, restocking pastries.

 

Keith begins to walk out of the store, but turns around right before he exits, giving Lance the middle finger before quickly leaving.

 

"Oh, that again!" Lance shouts, throwing his arms in the air. "Yeah, whatever! Fuck you!"

 

Lance shuffles back towards the counter, slumping into his seat and picking at the rest of his croissant. He chooses to ignore Shay's quiet giggling, setting his face down on the counter with a sigh. 

 

Lance find himself wondering what their next encounter will be like. He kind of enjoyed the parts of their conversation where they weren't at each others throats. He hopes there might be more of those. 

 

"Fuck," Lance mumbles into his arm, closing his eyes, "just, fuck." 

 

///

 

Keith sets the white box on Shiro's desk, grumbling something quietly under his breath as he plops into one of the big sofas in the room. He stares at the red rug on the floor, the way it's edges are slightly frayed, a unsettling anomaly compared to how pristine the rest of the room is. There's a small picture frame on Shiro's desk; it's facing away from Keith but he's memorized the photo by now. 

 

Keith hears the door opening, followed by Shiro's voice, "Oh, Keith, you're back!" 

 

"Got your cannolis or whatever," Keith grumbles, pulling his knees up onto the couch and into his chest. Maybe if he curls up into a ball small enough he can disappear. Not for long, just a few days or so. Keith wishes that were possible--to just go absent for a little bit. Maybe then he wouldn't worry Shiro with his presence.

 

Shiro's footsteps are getting a close, and Keith can hear the sigh in his question, "What's wrong?"

 

Keith grunts, tucking his chin in between his knees. He's not about to explain to Shiro his encounter at the bakery and how he’s just being immature, that he’s just acting like a child. "Nothing,"

 

Shiro walks around the sofa so he can stand in front of Keith. He crosses his arms, like some sort of disappointed dad.

 

"Have you been sleeping alright?"

 

Scratch that--worried dad. 

 

Keith grumbles, unfolding his knees and placing his feet on the ground, "Yes, I have."

 

Shiro nods, "Good. If you ever need a break, tell me." 

 

Keith huffs, staring at the red rug again, at the stray fabrics that help to tell the age of the material. He remembers how Shiro always tells him patience yields focus and to not get frustrated when people are worried about you, that they  _ are  _ worried, not just pretending to be. 

 

"I will." 

 

Keith knows that even though Shiro worries about him, he could never bring himself to tell Shiro if he's too stressed or tired. Shiro would think he's the source and feel guilty, and Keith absolutely did not want that. 

 

Shiro opens the box on his desk, humming to himself as he does, "Want to try some?"

 

Keith looks in the box, spotting a chocolate croissant similar to the one Lance was eating earlier.

 

"No, thank you."

 

"Oh right, forgot, your police officer job requires you to be healthy." Shiro jokes before picking out a cannoli for himself.

 

Keith snorts at the pleased expression that passes Shiro's face as he takes a bite, "You could say that."

 

"You really don't have to be working as a cop and my security, you know." Shiro puts the box back down, crossing his arms again. 

 

Keith can hear the concern again in Shiro's voice and he wishes there was some way he could make it go away. He didn't really feel like he deserved to be worried about, especially not by someone like Shiro. 

 

"I want to."

 

Shiro frowns, his left hand running through his air, causing the white tuft in the center to stick up at an odd angle,  "Mom and dad are worried--"

 

Keith bites the inside of his cheek, grimacing at the slightly metallic taste that follows, "You mean your mom and dad."

 

Shiro sighs, taking a slow step towards Keith, like he's some kind of wild animal that will go on a rampage if not approached with caution, "Keith."

 

Keith balls his hands into fists, nails digging into his palms as he stands up off the couch, "I'm going to go for a run."

 

"Keith!" 

 

Keith huffs, ignoring Shiro's calls after him and taking off. He shuts the door behind him harshly, almost jumping when it closes. 

 

"Fucking steel doors..." Keith grumbles, stalking down the hallway. He stares at the ground, subconsciously noticing the stark difference between his old sneakers and the new carpeting in the hall. The walls are red, too red even for someone like Keith, who practically emulated the color. 

 

Keith digs his phone out of his pocket, ignoring the text message notification from Shiro and instead putting his earbuds in. He can feel his stomach rumble and realizes he probably should've eaten first, maybe he should've accepted the croissant Shiro had offered him--the same kind Lance was eating. 

 

He wonders if it was sweet, wonders if Lance liked sweet things. He seemed like the type, for sure.

 

Keith slips out of the house, nodding to the guard who stands by the back door. The sun is setting, but there's enough light left for Keith to make out his surrounding. It's a little cool for a summer evening, but the air is refreshing. It was what he needed to clear his mind.

 

_ "Mullet-man," _

 

Keith picks up his pace, grumbling under his breath.

 

"Stupid florist,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petunias - anger and resenment
> 
> ive been having so much fun writing this fic i cant wait to get the next chapters up as well <33


	3. [ loveliness ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's eyes suddenly go wide and for some reason he starts laughing, so hard he's bending over and clutching his stomach. The sound travels through the room and the few others scattered around helping with decorations send the three of them looks of confusion.
> 
> Lance's laugh is warm, Keith notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keith is just kinda gay in this chapter

Despite what Shiro says about Keith's lack of directional skills, Keith contributes his inability to navigate the hallways of the White House to the fact that he's only had this job for a few weeks.

 

This is how he ends up in a room he's never seen before, one of the a hundred and thirty two that Pidge had once told him existed. Keith would have left, would have continued his search for the room he's supposed to be headed to for a somewhat important meeting, but he's stumbled upon a room he didn't know existed, and someone he most definitely was not expecting to see.  

 

Lance is bent over one of many round tables in the room, placing some white flowers that sit in a vase in the center of the table. He seems very focused on the task, his hands hovering over the flowers as he tries to figure out how to arrange them, moving them around with a sort of gentleness Keith wouldn't expect Lance to have.  

 

Keith watches as someone slowly comes up behind Lance, but Lance doesn't seem to notice them. Keith almost laughs aloud when Pidge blows air onto the back of Lance's neck, causing him to jump in the air.

 

"Jesus, Pidge, stop doing that!" Lance groans, his hands falling onto his hips as he turns to glare at Pidge. 

 

Pidge shrugs it off, as if the smug grin on her face isn't very obvious, "I just came here to tell you that Hunk needs help in the flower room."

 

"Well you didn't have to scare me!" Lance sighs, a hand coming up to run through his hair. Keith squints at the small black shape he sees peeking out from behind Lance's ear. Lance didn't really seem like the tattoo type, but then again, what did Keith even know about him besides the fact he likes croissants and flowers? 

 

Keith takes a moment to look around, takes in the grandiose chandelier and the curtains on the windows that reach the ceiling and touch the floor, and he wonders how many of these sorts of rooms exist in the house. Probably more than Keith can count. 

 

"Oh it's Keith. Keith!"

 

At the sound of Pidge’s voice Keith feels an immense sense of regret for not turning around and leaving the second he stepped into the room. 

 

Lance's head snaps to the right, eyebrows raised as his gaze lands on Keith, "Mullet?" 

 

"I don't have a mullet," Keith grumbles. He tries to determine whether it would be too suspicious if he turned and ran out the door right now, and the unfortunate answer he comes to is yes, it would be.

 

"What was that?" Lance huffs, crossing his arms defensively, "I know you're insulting me!"

 

Keith sighs, dragging his feet as he walks over to the two of them. "Why are you here?"

 

Lance scoffs, gesturing to the flowers on the table, "Doing my job."

 

"I'm just here to mess with him," Pidge grins. 

 

"Wait do you two know each other?" Lance ignores Pidge's comment in favor of addressing the question of how she knew Keith well enough to shout his name across a room. Lance imagines if he did the same, Keith would run in the opposite direction. 

 

"Of course, Keith here is my buddy," Pidge pats Keith on the back. He and Pidge had met on his first day, and they had bonded over their shared love of conspiracy theories and cryptids. 

 

“Oh, um, yeah.” Keith isn't sure how to react so he does his best to smile. 

 

Lance's eyes suddenly go wide and for some reason he starts laughing, so hard he's bending over and clutching his stomach. The sound travels through the room and the few others scattered around helping with decorations send the three of them looks of confusion.

 

Lance's laugh is warm, Keith notes. 

 

Lance manages to pull himself together, standing up straight, his smile still stretched wide enough for Keith to see he has a dimple on his left cheek. He wipes at the corner of his eyes dramatically, and Keith finds himself staring at Lance's eyes--a deep blue, as if the sky and the ocean decided to meet in Lance's eyes. 

 

Keith then notices that Pidge has also started laughing, although not nearly as much as Lance.

 

"What is it?" Keith asks, the crease of his brows deepening as he gaze flips between Pidge and Lance.

 

"Nothing just," Lance laughs again, shaking his head. He runs his hand through his hair--Keith notices he does that a lot. This time Keith gets a proper look of the object behind Lance's ear; it's a flower, and Keith doesn't know the names of many flowers, but he thinks it must be a rose. 

 

"What Keith lacks in people skills he more than makes up for in, uh," Pidge glances at Keith and then shrugs, "You know."

 

Keith glares at Pidge, "What?"

 

"He takes his job pretty seriously," Lance offers, nodding. Pidge looks as surprised as Keith feels to hear Lance say what sounds like a compliment. 

 

Lance seems to realize what he's said, his face turning red as he stutters, "I mean, like, too seriously, honestly, guy probably hasn't seen the sunshine in like, three years, don't go near him with garlic or he'll die," 

 

Pidge snorts, pushing her glass up the bridge of her nose, "Yeah, guess he's a vampire now." 

 

Keith throws his arms in the air, " _ What? _ ”  

 

"Oh shoot, Hunk needed my help, I better go, uh, help him." Lance nods before turning and nearly running out of the room. 

 

Pidge snorts, shaking her head as Lance bolts, "Loser." 

 

"So," Keith clears his throat, feeling like a bug under a magnifying glass when Pidge turns to look at him, "how do you know Lance?" Keith hopes he's being discrete as he's trying to be.

 

"We went to high school together," Pidge shrugs, "Hunk, too." 

 

"And Shay?" Keith asks. 

 

Pidge raises an eyebrow suspiciously, "Yeah, how'd you know?" 

 

"I, uh, ran into Lance at her bakery a few days ago." Keith feels like Pidge's gaze is boring through him, seeing the underlying meaning behind every word he says, the meaning Keith himself doesn't even get. 

 

"Oh, right, he told us about that." Pidge snickers, "Boy, does he talk a lot."

 

"Oh," Keith looks down and stares at his sneakers. The wooden floor is suddenly very interesting. 

 

"Lance has been working at Allura's since our senior year of high school. He and Hunk work longer hours in the summer and shorter once the school years starts. We all go to college at Nortlov, literally down the street, so they both still work during the year, just less." Pidge hums, "Ever since Allura's shop became the florist for this place, their workload has been crazy. There's the flower room in the house, but the bigger deliveries come from Allura's shop." 

 

"I got lucky to score a summer job working here, it'll look great on my resume," Pidge cackles. Keith wonders just what Pidge is capable of and reminds himself to never get on Pidge's bad side, she holds far too much power. 

 

"I see," Keith is curious as to what Lance is studying--if he plans on being a florist when he graduates or something completely different. Keith hopes he gets the chance to ask him. 

 

"Also," There's a glint in Pidge's eyes that make Keith feel on edge, "He's very bisexual and very single," Pidge sighs, "Hunk and I hear about it enough."

 

Keith feels his entire face heat up, "I didn't ask--"

 

"Yeah, but you were wondering." Pidge grins, saluting to Keith before turning and skipping out of the room, "See ya, Keith!"

 

"Pidge!"

 

Keith groans, holding his head in his hands, unsure of what to do with the new information he has, or if he’s even supposed to do anything at all. 

 

"Keith?" 

 

Keith looks up to see Shiro standing at the room's entrance, his right arm raised as he waves.  

 

"The meeting started ten minutes ago, I think you're late."

 

Keith crosses his arms, "So are you."

 

Shiro shrugs, "I'm also the President, so it's fine. What are you doing here?" 

 

"Uh, Pidge was here. And, um, Lance." 

 

Shiro smiles, a little too knowingly for Keith's comfort, "Lance, huh? He's a great kid, really. A hard-worker." 

 

Keith scoffs as he rolls his eyes, "That's saying a lot."

 

"Oh, you don't think he's great?" Shiro raises an eyebrow, his smile shifting into a smirk. 

 

Keith hopes his face isn't as red as it feels, "I--I didn't say that."

 

Shiro nods, holding his chin in between his fingers like he's thinking about something important, but the grin on his face says otherwise, "Hm, he's handsome too, right? He's got nice eyes--" 

 

"Shiro!" 

 

Shiro laughs, "Come on, Keith! I'm just teasing."

 

Keith huffs, "We should get to the meeting." He walks past Shiro and into the hallway, looking left and right before turning to face Shiro and grumbling.

 

"Where is it?"

 

Shiro laughs, waving his hand at Keith as he steps to the right, "Just follow me." 

 

Keith crosses his arms as he follows behind Shiro, taking a few deep breaths and praying the warmth leaves his cheeks before they enter the meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> white hyacinths- loveliness
> 
> next chapter will be longer ! and super duper gay i promise there is a lot of pining


	4. [ charmed ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance seems to fit in with the rest of the room, with the blue and yellows, with the roses and tulips that surround him; the sunlight filling the room is making him glow a shade of gold. 
> 
> And in that moment, Keith realizes something.
> 
> Lance is utterly breathtaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some gud klance interactions, keith is like SUPER gay and pining a lot

Lance loves his job, he really does--he loves flowers and arranging them and giving meaning to the bouquets, even if most people don't understand what that meaning is. It's why Lance picked up this job in twelfth grade, why he worked long weekends during the school year, why he spends hours in a florist shop during the summer when most college students were going abroad or researching in labs. 

 

But right now, he wonders if maybe he should have listened to his mom and taken the job as an intern at the local aquarium. 

 

Lance is standing in the entrance of a small room--as small as the White House has, at least. It's a room used for meetings, Lance can tell because there is a large oval shaped table in the center of it. The only other things in the room are a few paintings and large windows, red curtains hanging closed over them.  

 

And, sitting in one of the chairs at the round table, is none other than Keith Kogane. 

 

Lance wonders if fate is trying to tell him something.

 

Keith's in his uniform, gold badge pinned to his chest and all. His hair is tied back loosely so Lance can't make out the mullet. He's faced to the right, talking to someone with scruff, wearing a purple button down with the top button undone. Something about the guy makes Lance feel uneasy, but then he says something, and Keith must find it funny because he laughs, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear--revealing a small black piercing Lance did not know existed--and Lance is turning around and leaving before anyone knows he's there. 

 

He isn't about to give fate a chance, not when it's seemingly screwed him over so many other times, he isn't willing to have that hope. 

 

Especially not when it was tied to someone as beautiful as Keith Kogane.

 

///

 

"What do you mean I have to go to Altea and place an order?" Keith is doing his best not to yell into his phone, since he's at the station and that would be very unprofessional. 

 

"I know it's on your way home from work! Please! I could call it in but Allura always says it's better for someone to be there so they can see the flowers," Shiro is pleading with him on the other end and Keith wishes he could find it in himself to say no.

 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Keith sighs, sinking into his chair. He nearly slips off when the chair starts to roll backwards but sits back up before it can. He glances around to catch if anyone saw him, and feels his face heat up when he makes eye contact with one of the college interns. The girl smiles at him and Keith forces a small smile back before wheeling his chair close to his desk, elbows resting on it.  

 

"I couldn't find you!" Shiro insists.

 

"I was there before work for a meeting!" 

 

"Anyway, I'll text you the details, thanks Keith!"  

 

"Wait, Shiro, I don't even know anything about flowers!" 

 

"Well, maybe Lance can help you!"

 

"Shiro, what does that mean--"

 

"See you later!"

 

Keith groans, staring at his phone accusingly. The clock on his desk reads 3:45, and Keith's shift ends at four. The florist closed at six thirty, so he didn't really have an excuse to not go. 

 

Keith owes it to Shiro, though, he owed a lot to Shiro. Keith would probably still be as angry as he was when he was eleven years, when he was moving from family to family without really understanding the meaning of the word. 

 

Keith owes it to Shiro; if Shiro hadn't pointed at a picture of him when he was thirteen years old and said "that one", Keith isn't sure Shiro's parents would have picked him. He was thirteen years old, after all, and had been in the foster care system for long enough that he had just expected he would have to wait till he was eighteen to get out. 

 

Shiro always said that it was the three of them that decided, that  _ their _ parents wanted Keith, and Keith knows he should believe it, knows  _ their _ parents love Keith just like they love Shiro, but it was hard to believe. 

 

Shiro's parents, despite everything they gave Keith, never really felt like Keith's parents. Keith still feels weird calling them his  _ family _ ; he wonders if there's just something wrong with him. 

 

Keith was a college drop out, a twenty-two year old kid who had barely graduated high school, who had never contributed anything to his family except hardships. Shiro insists that it's not true, that it's all in Keith's head, but Keith believes it anyway, although he tells Shiro otherwise.

 

Keith owes it to Shiro, though, really, he owes him a lot.

 

So, placing a flower order is a small feat compared to all the things he's put Shiro through.

 

Four o'clock rolls around and Keith is clocking out, nodding a goodbye to the few people he runs into. He thinks about changing out of his uniform before going to Altea but decides against, figuring he'll just change when he gets home. 

 

Keith pulls his keys out, putting on his helmet before getting on and starting the engine. The florist is a short ten minute ride away, and rush hour traffic hadn't quite started yet. Shiro's parents had bought his bike for him when he turned eighteen and he cherished it. He always felt free when he rode it, like even the wind pushing against him couldn't hold him back. 

 

There are people walking up and down the sidewalk, tourists holding bags with the names of local stores on them. Keith slows down as he pulls his bike into the small parking lot in front of the store. He gets off his bike slowly, placing his helmet on the seat before walking towards the store entrance. 

 

Keith has driven past the florist many times but this was his first time actually going in. It looked small from the outside, a small wooden sign hanging above the door, the words "Flores de Altea" in small white cursive letters painted on it, flowers curling around the edges of the letters. Keith opens the door to walk in, a small bell above him dinging as he does. 

 

"Uh, hello?"

 

Keith steps into the store, looking around. There's a small welcome mat at his feet, the words 'welcome' spelled out with flower petals. Small baskets hang from the ceiling, flowers and vines spilling out of them. Keith walks further into the store, admiring the shelves on the wall that have smaller plants on them. 

 

Keith looks around, spotting a doorway near near the back of the door. It leads to a large room with different flowers in green baskets sitting on long tables throughout the room. Sunlight comes in through the translucent walls and Keith is in awe at the way the light touches all the color in the room. It smells earthy, the floral scent calming Keith, making his heart beat slower. The room is a little warmer than where he just was, and there are a few large box fans on the floor of the room. 

 

Keith spots a head of brunette hair that seems to ruffle in the slight breeze that the fans in the room create. He's about to call out to them before realizing it's Lance, and that he has earbuds in.

 

Lance is standing on a small stool, adjusting one of the hanging plants, singing to himself as he works. His head is tipped back as he stares up, and Keith takes note of his jawline, follows it down to the small bob of his adam's apple when he swallows, to the dip in his neck that leads to his collarbones that peek out from the top of his uniform shirt--

 

He's swaying his hips lightly, his eyes focused on the flowers as he continues to work. He stretches to reach something and his shirt rises up the slightest bit, revealing a tattoo above Lance's hip bone: a small wave. Keith thinks about the flower behind Lance's ear--wonders what other tattoos he has, what the meanings behind them are. 

 

Lance seems to fit in with the rest of the room, with the blue and yellows, with the roses and tulips that surround him; the sunlight filling the room is making him glow a shade of gold. 

 

And in that moment, Keith realizes something.

 

Lance is utterly breathtaking. 

 

Keith's known that since he the moment he saw Lance, since a week ago when he pulled Lance over and was met with the warmest blue eyes and smile he'd ever seen. 

 

But here, when Lance is by himself, surrounded by every single color that Keith thinks must exist, Keith finds him to be the most beautiful sight. 

His mouth feels dry but he remembers that Shiro had sent him here for something, so he clears his throat, hoping Lance will notice him. 

 

By some luck, Lance does.

 

He turns to face Keith, pulling out an earbud and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, "Keith?"

 

Keith thinks that's the first time he's heard Lance say his actual name and oh, wow, it sounded nice.

 

"Um, hi, I need to place an order?" 

 

Lance hops off the stool, rubbing the soil on his hands off on the front of his shirt. "Sure thing, buddy. Is it for Shiro?"

 

Keith nods, "Yeah, some dinner he's having next week. He sent me the details and was hoping you could, ah, help figure out what would be best." 

 

A fire seems to spark in Lance's eye, "You bet your bottom dollar I can!" 

 

Keith stares at Lance blankly, unsure if he was just dumb or if the words Lance just said were supposed to make sense. 

Lance nods at Keith, "Follow me! So, what's the event? Some big movie star or singer visiting? Please tell me if it's Beyonce," 

 

Keith snorts, "No, it's just a regular dinner party. There'll be food and music like there are at every other dinner party and no famous people. Unless you think the Governor of Kansas is famous, in which case you'll have a great time." 

 

Lance laughs, actually laughs, and Keith wonders how it's possible he's responsible for that. 

 

"I don't actually hate you right now," Lance says, and Keith wonders if Lance is teasing him, if this sort of banter could maybe become their regular way of interacting. Keith would like that. 

 

"Wish I could say the same," Keith smirks, laughing under his breath when Lance turns to give him a betrayed look.

 

"Rude!" Lance huffs, "Anyway, ignoring your hurtful comment, is there a theme to the event? Any colors Mr. President has in mind?" 

 

Keith pulls out his phone, staring at the text Shiro had sent him. Besides the basic description of the event, Shiro had sent him nothing.

 

(He had sent a separate message saying that Keith should invite Lance and the other workers but Keith would deal with that later.) 

 

"Nope, nothing."

 

Lance hums, "Well, we can work with nothing. What's your favorite color, mullet?" 

 

"Red," Keith says without hesitation, hating himself a lot for responding to the nickname. 

 

"Heh, I figured." 

 

Keith doesn't get a chance to ask what Lance means before he continues to speak.

 

"Red flowers are usually a little flashy, so maybe a nice pink?" 

 

"But isn't that why they're good?" Keith huffs, feeling defensive of the color. 

 

"Maybe in certain contexts, Mullet, but not everyone is as showy as you." Lance grins smugly. 

 

Keith rolls his eyes, "Me? Showy? Have you looked in a mirror?" 

 

Lance sticks his nose in the air, ignoring Keith's comment. They've returned to the main room that Keith had entered from, and Lance is stepping around the counter, disappearing into a room in the back and reappearing with a notebook and a pen. 

 

"Pink roses are always pretty," Lance states as he jots something down.

 

"Any other color ideas?" Lance leans forward on the counter, resting his chin in his hand as he looks up at Keith.

 

Keith stares at Lance for a moment, meeting his eyes before speaking again.

 

“Blue?”

 

"Only the best color," Lance writes more down and Keith stares at his handwriting, elegant and smooth, nothing like Keith's own. 

 

"Hm, I can work with that." Lance nods, grinning. 

 

Keith frowns, wondering why Shiro told him it was important to come in to place orders. He thinks this could have easily been done on the phone. 

 

"Is there anything else I can help you with? What kinda plants do you like, mullet? Cacti? They're easy to take care of, low maintenance." Lance walks around the counter, towards the shelves on the wall. Keith glances at the small plants and admits he does find them incredibly charming. 

 

"I can't grow things. They'll just die," Keith frowns, thinking of the time Shiro's mom had gotten him flowers for some award he won and they had somehow wilted away within two days.

 

"Hm," Lance shakes his head, "Wait right here."

 

Lance disappears into the back room again, this time reemerging with a small pot in his hands. 

 

"This is a moon cactus,"

 

Keith stares at the small plant in Lance's hand. It's round and spiky and Keith decides he likes it a lot. 

 

"But--"

 

"Low maintenance! Even you can't kill her. Just keep her in sunlight and water her once a week." Lance holds out the pot, waiting for Keith to take it from. Keith reluctantly offers his hands, in which Lance places the pot.

 

Keith lifts the plant up, inspecting it and smiling. It was so small and cute. He supposes maybe he could try caring for it. If it was as easy as Lance says it was, maybe even Keith wouldn't fuck it up.

 

"How much do I owe you?"

 

Lance shakes his head, "Nothing. We ordered too many succulents and Allura was just going to let us take home a bunch. I already have about twenty and Hunk would murder me if I brought home anymore so, uh, yeah. On the house." 

 

Keith stares at Lance wide-eyed and then back to his already beloved cactus, "Are you sure?"

 

Lance laughs, "Yeah, don't sweat it." 

 

Keith grins, "Thank you!"

 

Lance's cheeks seem to turn a shade darker but Keith doesn't notice, far too invested in his new plant. 

 

"Um, here," Lance turns to the counter and rips a small piece of paper off his notepad, scribbling something down and before giving it to Keith. "If you have any questions about how to take care of her, just shoot me a text." 

 

Keith takes the piece of paper, staring at it before putting it his pocket carefully. 

 

"Thank you,"

 

"You're very welcome, mullet." Lance grins, left dimple and all, and Keith's heart does a little flutter, despite Keith's attempts at trying to tell it to stop. 

 

"The dinner's next week, right?"

 

"Yeah, Thursday at six."

 

"Okay, we'll be there around noon to help set up." Lance steps back around the counter, scribbling down another note on the same sheet from before. 

 

Keith thinks about the text Shiro sent him, about the cactus in his hand, about stepping out of his comfort zone and letting new people in. 

 

"You should stay," Keith mumbles.

 

"Huh?" Lance looks up from the notepad, a look of confusion apparent on his face. 

 

"For the dinner. Shiro says you guys always leave, but uh, you should stay." 

 

Lance stares at Keith for a moment before laughing, "Really? You sure about that?"

 

Keith nods, "Yeah."

 

Lance hums, "Okay, maybe I'll go. If the great Keith Kogane is extending an invitation it's hard to say no." 

 

Keith snorts, "It's just an invitation. You don't have to go."

 

"Oh no, now I'm definitely going. Besides, I want to see if you actually do your job." Lance smirks.

 

Keith groans, turning, "Okay, thanks for all your help, I'll see you around."

 

Lance laughs as Keith walks towards the exit, "Hasta la later, Keith! 

 

Keith snorts as he leaves the store.

 

What a weird guy. 

 

///

 

**_to: Lance_ **

 

_ It's me _

 

_ Keith _

 

**_from: Lance_ **

 

_ keithhhhh!!!! u better take gud care of that beauty, shes a princess and deserves love n affection _

 

**_to: Lance_ **

 

_ It's a cactus. _

 

_ But I'll try my best. _

 

**_from: Lance_ **

 

_ thts wht i like to hear!!!! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pink roses - innocence, youthfulness, charm
> 
> thank u for reading!


	5. [ firsts ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's eyes widen--Lance thinks they look like violets blooming in early spring, and Lance is almost certain he can see the stars in them, like water droplets on purple petals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo friends hope life is treating ya well. this chapter is rated EG for extra gay. 
> 
> also please dont ask me what a point of view is bc clearly i do NOT KNOW it switches a couple times in this chapter oopsie daises

"Hunk, he's so cute!" Lance shoves his phone into Hunk's face. Hunk squints as Lance waves the phone in front of him, moving his head from side to side with Lance's hand in an effort to read whatever is on the screen. "Look! He used a smiley face! That's the first time he's done that!"

 

Hunk looks away from the phone to face Lance, the latter hopping from foot to foot with excitement. Hunk laughs at his best friend's antic, "Keith doesn't really seem like the type to use emoticons. He's got that loner vibe going on." 

 

"I know!" Lance grins, bringing his phone closer and typing something quickly before hitting send and shoving his phone into his pocket. 

 

Lance still hadn't forgotten the look on Keith's face when he had handed him the plant last week. Most of Lance found it absolutely beautiful--the way Keith's eyes had softened, his mouth turning up at the ends in the smallest of smiles. A smaller part of Lance worried a bit, he wondered why Keith wasn't used to such small acts of kindness, why something like a cactus could make Keith look so small in his uniform, why it could make Keith give him a look as gentle as  _ that _ . 

 

"Hunk, he's an angel, I swear!" Lance sighs, eyes closed as he remembers Keith's smile. 

 

"I thought you hated him, though. And his 'dumb mullet'." Hunk shakes his head, "Your words, not mine." 

 

"Oh, I do hate him." Lance waves him off, pulling his phone back out of his pocket when it buzzes. 

 

"Uh, I don't think that's how it works, Lance." Hunk says, frowning. Lance shrugs, unlocking his phone and reading the text, quickly typing something in reply. 

 

"He says he's looking forward to seeing us tonight!" Lance grins from ear to ear and Hunk decides he doesn't need to push the matter any further, not when Lance looked happier than he has in months. 

 

"You should be getting ready for the dinner," Hunk says, trying to adjust his tie. He's close to giving up, turning to face Lance and ask for help. 

 

"I am!" Lance tosses the phone onto the dresser, turning to his bed and staring at the clothes he had laid out.

 

"I'm going to sweep that asshole off his feet," 

 

Hunk nods his support, "Yes, you will. Just not literally." 

 

Lance face lights up like he just had a brilliant idea and Hunk immediately regrets his words.

 

"Oh, no, that boy is going down." 

 

Hunk turns to face his friend, panicking as he sees the gears in Lance's head turning. He clasps his hands together, begging for Lance to not embarrass himself in front of people that are probably much more important then they will ever be, "Lance, no."

 

Lance looks at himself in the mirror above the dresser and winks at his reflection, "Lance,  _ yes _ ."

 

///

 

When Keith smiles at his phone for the fifth time in the last hour, Shiro knows something is up. Shiro was almost positive Keith's only contacts on his personal phone were himself, their parents, and the Chinese place that delivered until three am. But recently, Keith had his phone on him much more often.

 

"Looking at pictures of cats?" Shiro nudges Keith on the shoulder.

 

Keith shoves his phone into his pocket, "No." 

 

"Dogs?" 

 

"No."

 

"Knives?"

 

"Shiro!"

 

Shiro laughs when Keith shouts his name, eyebrows raising when he notes the slight blush on Keith's cheek. 

 

"It's Lance," Keith mumbles, arms crossed as he stares at the floor.

 

"Oh? I didn't know you two were friends,"

 

"We're not friends!" Keith grunts, turning to face away from Shiro.

 

"He goes to school nearby, right?" Shiro hums, "have you thought about what mom and dad said? About going back to school, I mean."

 

Keith huffs, "I don't know." If he was being honest, Keith had not thought about it. It was too overwhelming. He was unable to do it once, who was to say the second time would be any better? 

 

Shiro glances at Keith, sees the way the muscles in his shoulders tense, and decides to drop the subject. 

 

"Are they coming tonight?"

 

"...they're on their way right now." Keith mumbles, looking off to the side. 

 

Shiro grins at the pink that appears on Keith's cheeks, "That's a surprise." 

 

Keith groans, "Don't you have mingling to do?" 

 

Shiro glances around the room, at the men in suits and the women in long dresses. 

 

"It's times like these that I wonder if I should have waited to marry before becoming president." Shiro sighs, and Keith turns back to him, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Huh?"

 

Shiro shakes his head, the smile on his face not reaching his eyes, "Mingling would be easier that way, I'd get less questions. But I did make this decision. It's really the least of my worries." 

 

Keith's frowns at the solemn expression on Shiro's face. Despite how much he hates mingling, he hate seeing Shiro like this more. He's about to offer to walk around with Shiro when he sees a flash of blue out of the corner of his eyes. 

 

"Mullet!"

 

Keith groans, slapping his palm against his forehead at the voice. The sly grin that Shiro gives him doesn't make him feel much better. 

 

Before Keith can blink, Lance is at his side, an arm thrown around his shoulders. The arm is a comforting weight, and Lance smells incredibly good--Keith avoids giving into his instincts for once and doesn't lean in to Lance. 

 

"Fancy seeing you here,"

 

Lance's voice is too close to Keith's ear, his breath too warm on his neck. Keith knocks Lance's arm off his shoulders, rolling his eyes.

 

"I work here."

 

Lance snorts, "Right, how could I forget."

 

"It's good to see you, Lance," Shiro nods at him. Lance seems to just realize Shiro is there, immediately fixing his posture and extending a hand. Keith snorts at his rapid change in presentation. 

 

"Thanks for inviting us, Mr. President,"

 

Shiro laughs, taking Lance's hand and shaking it, "Please, I've told you, call me Shiro."

 

Lance eyes widen, blue irises blooming with a sort of warmth that makes Keith's chest feel weird, "Are you sure?"

 

Shiro nods, "Yes."

 

Keith stares at Lance, wondering why Lance was okay with calling Shiro by his name when he wasn't around. Was he too just too nervous to call him by name to his face? Or did he do it because Keith did it, and he wanted to do the same, at least when it was just the two of them? 

 

Lance grins, so bright that Keith feels like he may have to close his eyes, "Okay, Shiro!"

 

"So, did, ah, any of the others come with you?" Shiro glances around the room, eyes seeming to search for someone. 

 

Lance grins a slightly different grin than before and Keith is immediately suspicious of it, "Oh, yeah, Hunk and Allura--"

 

"Lance! Don't just run off like that," 

 

"Speak of the devil!" Lance chuckles when Allura appears by his side. She's in a simple periwinkle dress, one that hangs around her shoulders and leaves her collar bones exposed. Lance guarantees she's the most beautiful woman in the room; based on the way Shiro's eyes widen and his mouth falls open the slightest bit Lance knows he thinks so too. 

 

"So, I'm going to make Keith show me around! Have fun, kiddos!" Lance winks at Shiro, who sends back a look of absolute fear that Lance can't help but laugh at. He grabs Keith's wrist, dragging him away despite his reluctance.

 

"What the fuck, Lance, where are we going--"

 

"Shh!"

 

Lance stops near the drinks table, looking down and picking up a champagne glass that has a pinkish beverage in it.

 

"Hmm--"

 

Keith frowns as picks the drink out of Lance's hand and puts it back down on the table, "You're not twenty-one."

 

"'You're not twenty-one'," Lance mimics in a high pitched voice.

 

Keith rolls his eyes, picking up a drink he knows isn't alcoholic and handing it to Lance. Sober Lance is loud enough, he can't imagine what drunk Lance is like.

 

"Where's Hunk?" Keith asks as Lance takes the drink, sniffing at it dramatically before taking a sip. 

 

"Somewhere," Lance shrugs, "He brought Shay as his plus one." 

 

Keith nods, eyeing all the mingling people with disdain. He really wasn't cut out for this. He directs his attention back to Lance, watches as the boy lifts the cup to his mouth and takes another sip. He pulls at his tie, a dark navy one, and Keith wonders if he tied it himself, if Lance knew how to do something Keith couldn't. His suit jacket fits him snugly, emphasizing his broad shoulders, and Keith is willing to bet that Lance is a swimmer. Lance has the buttons on the jacket undone, the light blue button-down underneath it is tucked into black dress pants that are being held up by a black belt. 

 

Lance looks good, Keith thinks. Although, Keith doubts it's possible for Lance to look bad. 

 

"You like what you see?" Lance smirks, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Keith snorts, hoping his face isn't as red as it feels, "Haha, funny." 

 

"You don't look too bad yourself." Lance nods at him, smiling softly. 

 

Keith looks down at himself, his suit jacket a little too big on him, his red button down wrinkled, and his black tie done messily by Pidge. 

 

Maybe Lance was blind. 

 

Keith clears his throat, trying to swallow down any embarrassment. "What was that with Shiro and uh, Allure?" Keith guesses at Lance's boss' name. 

 

"Allura," Lance corrects, grinning, "They're totally going to get married."  

 

"What?" Keith furrows his brows, glancing over at Shiro. He notices the slight blush on Shiro's cheek, the way that Shiro seems to be looking everywhere but Allura, and oh--

 

Keith may be oblivious to matters concerning himself, but he knew Shiro like the handle of his favorite knife, and Shiro never got flustered. 

 

"Hmph," Keith frowns, frustrated that somehow Lance noticed before him.  

 

"Oh, jealous much?" Lance smirks, eyeing Shiro and Allura. Their arms are looped together now as they make their way around to the people in the room. Shiro introduces Allura to each person, and Lance wonders if Allura was a princess in some past life--she carries herself with an air of grace and sophistication that Lance has only see Shiro possess. Lance bets that if he didn't work for Allura, if he wasn't there for the time she had gotten excited over a flower order that called for glitter or when she was cleaning out the back closet and stumbled upon a nest of spiders and screamed so loud that Lance thought she found a dead body-- Lance bets that if he hadn't see all those moments of her being so human, he would be absolutely overwhelmed by her presence.

 

Keith snorts, and Lance turns to look back at him, "Of Shiro? I could never be,"

 

Lance raises an eyebrow before setting down his glass and crossing his arms, "Oh, why's that? Think you're too good for him?" 

 

Keith stares at him blankly, "That's not even possible." 

 

Lance squints at Keith, sighing, "You really, ugh, don't make any sense." 

 

Keith shrugs, "Sorry?"

 

Lance shakes his head, laughing quietly, "Whatever. Do you wanna dip? Give me a tour of the house's hidden rooms!"

 

Keith frowns, looking back at Shiro. "I'm working."

 

Lance grumbles under his breath, looking around the room and spotting the many security guards that are scattered throughout. 

 

"He'll be okay for a little bit," Lance insists, shoving his hands in his pockets and nudging Keith with his shoulder. "Besides, I get the feeling these sorts of things aren't really your scene."

 

Keith stares at Lance, looks at his eyes and wonders how they can look at others and understand them so well. 

 

"Okay," Keith sighs, pinching Lance's arm when he lets out a loud whoop. 

 

"Take me to the most secret room!" Lance pleads, walking besides Keith as they slip out one of the open doors in the room that lead into a long hallway. 

 

"Even if I wanted to do that, I wouldn't be allowed to." Keith says, taking a left when the hallway ends. Lance doesn't seem to notice him turn, too engrossed in the flowers that sit on a small table at the end of the hall.  

 

"Oh? Hey, wait!" Lance grunts, running to catch up with Keith. 

 

"So, where are we going?" Lance asks as they walk, gaze flickering between the paintings on the wall and Keith.

 

"Be patient," Keith tells him, finding it funny that he of all people is requesting patience from someone else. 

 

"Hey, mullet, if you had to choose, what would your last meal be?" 

 

Keith stares at Lance blankly, surprised at the sudden question, "Huh?"

 

Lance lets out a long sigh, "I would definitely have breakfast food. Probably something from South Street."

 

"What's that?" Keith asks. 

 

Lance gasps, absolute indignation clear in his voice as he stares at Keith, "South Street diner? Do you even live in this town, Keith?" 

 

Keith takes a step sideways away from Lance in fear that the man may actually grab him by the shoulders, "I've never had much of a reason to go out anywhere." 

 

Lance looks disappointed as he frowns at Keith. "Well, then I'll just have to drag you sometime." 

 

"Okay, Lance," Keith rolls his eyes, feigning apathy because there was no way he would admit how much he'd actually like that. 

 

Lance remains relatively silent for the rest of their walk, only stopping once or twice to look at flower arrangements. 

 

"Here," Keith stops in front of a pair of double doors.

 

Lance nods, grabbing the handle and opening it in front of him. He gestures for Keith to walk ahead, "Ladies first."

 

Keith glares at Lance, resisting the urge to step on Lance's foot. He sighs, walking through the door, Lance following behind, shutting the door softly as he does. 

 

"Oh, wow." 

 

Keith hums, taking a deep breath. The air outside is warm, as expected in midsummer. The sky is clear above, a few stray stars can be seen despite the amount of light pollution. 

 

Lance walks forward, his head turning in all directions as he takes in his surroundings. 

 

The balcony faces the garden, and the lights from the fountains give the night a gentle glow. The balcony itself is dark, the only illumination coming from the light streaming through the windows of the hall. 

 

Lance stops at the balcony's edge, staring at the flowers that decorate it.

 

"Lilacs, huh?" Lance smiles at them, "You guys are beautiful."  

 

Keith can't help the small smile that finds its way into his face. He walks up to stand beside Lance and leans against the railing. 

 

"You really do like flowers,"

 

Lance grins, "They're beautiful! And they all have their own meanings!"

 

Keith raises an eyebrow, "They do?"

 

Lance nods, turning around and leaning backwards against the railings. "Yup. These lilacs, they mean a lot of things. Most commonly, they're used to represent first loves." 

 

Keith hums, glancing at Lance out of the corner of his eyes. His eyes are closed, dark lashes kissing his cheeks. He's glowing like how he was in the shop and Keith isn't sure how to use his words.

 

He remembers something then. 

 

"What about this one?" Keith raises a hand tentatively, brushing the hair around Lance's ear out of the way and touching a finger to the flower that sits there. 

 

Lance opens his eyes, grinning, "Oh, that? You can probably tell it's a rose." 

 

Keith lowers his hand, returning to his position leaning against the railing. "What does it mean?"

 

Lance hums, "Well, people always think that roses represent love, but it really depends on the color. Red ones mean love, but white ones represent not knowing love. Purple ones are given when you're enchanted by someone or something, and dark pink roses stand for gratitude." 

 

Keith looks back at Lance, frowning, "But black roses don't exist, do they?" 

 

Lance laughs, "No, but very dark ones do. They tend to represent the end of something, but I like to think they mean something more hopeful."

 

"Like what?"

 

Lance glances at Keith and Keith feels like his eyes can see every part of Keith, all the parts he's always hidden because he's afraid to be too big of a burden, and the way that Lance's eyes soften, the way he doesn't see Keith as another charity case but as another human--Keith wonders if Lance is actually capable of ever not being gentle. If Lance is just inherently a soft person. Keith doesn't think Lance is capable of hurting anything or anyone. Lance seemed to exist just to spread warmth, and Keith couldn't help but want a piece of that light. 

 

"I like to think they represent the beginning of something new," Lance states, smiling at Keith. 

 

And Keith's eyes widen--Lance thinks they look like violets blooming in early spring, and Lance is almost certain he can see the stars in them, like water droplets on purple petals. 

 

"Oh," 

 

"My late grandmother's name was Rosa," Lance informs Keith, "I had to wait till I was eighteen, but I got the tattoo on her birthday." 

 

"She's the one who made me fall in love with flowers. Her garden was the most beautiful I've ever seen, and she knew the meanings behind every single plant that she grew." 

 

Once again, Keith is left unsure of what words to say, unsure of what he could possibly give someone as beautiful as Lance that would be anywhere close to what Lance could give him. 

 

"I have a small wave on my hip, too," Lance says, filling the silence. "It's for my family, most of them are back home in Cuba. Lance pulls back his jacket, untucking part of his shirt and lifting it to show Keith the tattoo. 

 

"It's pretty," Keith murmurs, staring at the way the waves seem to dance across his skin, "It suits you." 

 

Lance gasps, "Was that a compliment, mullet?"

 

"Nope," Keith looks away, staring out at the fountains in the garden. 

 

Lance chuckles, turning back around to face the garden. He glances at Keith, smiling at the hint of red on his cheeks. 

 

"When did you start working here?" Lance leans forward on the railing, standing close enough to Keith so that their shoulders touch. 

 

"A month ago," Keith states, "I've been working at the station for almost a year now."

 

Lance shakes his head, "Surprised they haven't fired you."

 

Keith snorts, shoving Lance's shoulder gently, "Could say the same for you." 

 

"Hey! Allura loves me and knows I'm great at my job," Lance huffs defensively. 

 

"Yeah, sure, if you say so." Keith smirks when Lance mutters something angrily under his breath. 

 

"She practically begged me to keep working during the school year," Lance insists. 

 

"Somehow, Allura doesn't seem like the begging type."

 

"Hmph," Lance crosses his arms and Keith laughs. 

 

"What about you?" Lance asks after a few moments of silence pass. 

 

"What about me?" Keith asks.

 

"Why are you working two jobs?" Lance raises an eyebrow, "Seems kinda like a lot." 

 

Keith shrugs, "The whole, uh, college thing didn't work out. I felt kinda bad living with--" Keith pauses for a moment, clearing his throat before continuing, "our parents, but Shiro invited me to come work and live here." 

 

"Why still the cop job, then?" Lance asks.

 

"Feels weird quitting," Keith says. It's a lie, for certain, and Keith wonders if Lance can tell it's one.

 

"Hm, alright." Lance shrugs, seeming to accept the answer. Keith feels himself let out a tiny breath of relief. 

 

"What are you planning on doing once you graduate?" Keith asks, curious as to whether or not Lance is going to become a florist and open his own store. 

 

Lance shrugs again, "Who knows. I'm studying marine biology right now and it's really cool, but I honestly have no idea." 

 

Keith nods, thinking about how different marine biology and flowers were, "You'll figure it out."

 

Lance snorts, "Thanks, Keith." 

 

The air grows colder without either of them realizing it, the moon making its way slowly across the sky as Lance talks about his family back home. He shows Keith pictures of his nieces and nephews and of the beach where he used to swim when he was younger. Keith tells stories about Shiro, about how he's not at all as intimidating as he seem, how he's actually scared of heights and has never been on a roller coaster. 

 

Keith learns that Lance moved to the United States with his mom and dad when he was twelve, that Lance's older sister was studying to become a lawyer and that his younger brother just started his first year of college. 

 

"Oh, what about that?" Lance points to the small black stone in Keith's ear, the one he had first noticed a week ago.

 

Keith raises a hand, touching the piercing and smiling, "I told Shiro I wanted a piercing so he took me to get one on my sixteenth birthday. His--ah, our parents were upset, but Shiro convinced them it was okay and that I wasn't going to join a gang." 

 

"Oh my god, you were an edgy emo teen. Did you listen to My Chemical Romance?"

 

Keith huffs, unsure if he should he offended, "I still do?"

 

"Of course you do!" Lance laughs, shaking his head.

 

Keith rolls his eyes, pulling his phone out of his pocket when he feels it buzz. 

 

**_from: shiro_ **

 

_ You good? _

 

Keith looks over at Lance, at the small smile on his face as he stares out towards the garden, at the way the late evening breeze blows at his hair, the way the dim light makes him glow. He can feel the calmness in his own chest, the feeling of comfort he hasn't felt in so long. Talking to Lance made him feel normal, not like a ball of pent-up anger that everyone was waiting to explode. It's easy--Keith doesn't have to think about his words for too long, he doesn't have to worry about filling the silences. And it's hard to explain why, Keith thinks maybe it has to do with the natural gentleness Lance holds, but right now, as Keith stands besides Lance, he feels like he can breathe without worrying he might choke. 

 

**_to: shiro_ **

 

_ yea _

 

_ I'm good _

 

"Who ya texting?"

 

"Shiro."

 

"Oh, we've been gone a while...should we go back in?" Lance frowns, pushing himself off the balcony edge and standing up straight. 

 

Keith shakes his head, "Nah, I think we're okay."

 

Lance nods, returning to leaning on the railing. "Okay. Oh, I really hope Hunk and Shay get together tonight. Hunk was so nervous..."

 

Keith half listens as Lance rambles on about Hunk and his 'adorable' crush on Shay. 

 

His voice is calming--Keith thinks he could listen to it for a long, long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilacs - innocence, first love 
> 
> next chapter will be excessive lance pining after keith  
> as always thanks for reading <33


	6. [ secrets ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wonders if Keith gets as excited as Lance does when he knows he'll get to see the other. Those nagging voices in the back of Lance's mind tell him that, no, someone as beautiful as Keith probably doesn't think twice about Lance. Someone as strong-willed and headstrong as Keith probably just saw Lance as pathetic, as a boy whose head was never in the right place, whose words didn't make sense--didn't ever seem to sound right falling out of Lance's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for the late update! i was on a family vacation for a lil bit but im baaack.  
> this chapter features some good klance content and also keith rolling his eyes and/or crossing his arms a whole fucking lot  
> also this is not edited very well eek i apologize in advance for any errors

Lance stares at himself in the mirror, eyebrows furrowed as he runs a hand through his hair for the tenth time in the past twenty minutes. He tucks his shirt into his shorts, frowning before shaking his head and untucking them, the blue fabric beginning to wrinkle at the bottom.

 

Lance groans, turning around and falling face forward onto his bed. He reaches for the small nightstand beside his bed, blindly grabbing for his phone. 

 

_ 1 New Message _

 

Lance grins, propping himself up onto his shoulders to respond to the text.

 

**_from: mullet_ **

 

_ Sorry I just got back from the station  _

 

_ How's your morning going? _

 

Lance rolls onto his back, humming as he types back a response. 

 

**_to: mullet_ **

 

_ morning?! its nearly noon _

 

Lance hits send, leaving his messages to scroll through his social media feeds. He laughs at a cat video and wishes he could share it with Keith. He wonders if Keith has an instagram, or any social media. To be honest, Keith didn't seem like the type. 

 

**_to: mullet_ **

 

_ do u have an insta _

 

**_from: mullet_ **

 

_ Hm, you don't seem like a morning person.  _

 

**_from: mullet_ **

 

_ A what? _

 

Lance snorts, shaking his head.

 

**_to: mullet_ **

 

_ excuse u!! i THRIVE in the sunlight of the early morning hours _

 

**_to: mullet_ **

 

_ i knEw it okay well were making u one _

 

_ wht r ur plans for the day _

 

Lance quickly stands up, inspecting his reflection once again. His baby blue polo and khaki shorts make him look like he's a lifeguard that makes minimum wage working at the local town pool. 

 

Before he has a chance to scrutinize himself anymore, his phone buzzes again. 

 

**_from: mullet_ **

 

_ Nothing. _

 

A moment passes before a series of buzzes startle him.

 

**_from: mullet_ **

 

_ They just put a bunch of new plants in the garden. _

 

_ If you want to come and see. _

 

_ We can walk around and stuff. _

 

Lance has to remind himself that Hunk may be home and swallows the excited shout he almost lets out. 

 

**_to: mullet_ **

 

_ omw ☆〜（ゝ。∂） _

 

Lance sets his phone on the dresser, giving himself one more once over. He sighs, deciding to not overthink his outfit, before shoving his phone in his pocket and exiting his room.

 

Hunk's in the living area, eyes glued to the TV screen. Lance glances at it, almost laughing when he realizes Hunk is watching one of those conspiracy theories that Pidge was always going on about. Lance is a little surprised Hunk wasn't out with Shay, considering the two had started dating. Hunk had been absolutely ecstatic the night after the dinner, and Lance was proud of his friend. After everything Lance had put Hunk through, and how Hunk always supported him, Lance believed he deserved all the love in the world. 

 

"Going out for a bit," Lance shouts, grabbing his keys and wallet from off the dining table.

 

"To where?" Hunk asks, eyes never leaving the screen.

 

Lance strolls to the front door, smirking as he places a hand on the doorknob.

 

"Oh, you know, around." 

 

Hunk glances at him, frowning, "Are you going to go do something that will get you in trouble? Because you know how I feel about that, and I hate to be the voice of reason, always, but--"

 

"Hunk, chill! I'm just going to see Keith." Lance grins.

 

"Oh," Hunk laughs, "In that case, have fun and don't kill each other."

 

Lance huffs, "Like I'd ever let him kill me!" 

 

"Lance, that's not exactly reassuring--"

 

"See ya later, Hunk!" Lance waves as he shuts the door behind him, skipping down the steps of their apartment complex.   

 

Lance hops into his car, murmuring words of encouragement as the engine revs a few times before finally starting. Thoughts of getting to see Keith fill his mind to the brim and he can't help but grin. 

 

Lance wonders if Keith gets as excited as Lance does when he knows he'll get to see the other. Those nagging voices in the back of Lance's mind tell him that, no, someone as beautiful as Keith probably doesn't think twice about Lance. Someone as strong-willed and headstrong as Keith probably just saw Lance as pathetic, as a boy whose head was never in the right place, whose words didn't make sense--didn't ever seem to sound right falling out of Lance's mouth.

 

Lance bites the inside of cheek, reminding himself that he shouldn't let his thoughts run wild like that. It was difficult, though, when the reminder that he was never quite anyone's first choice rang in his head constantly, when he was barely getting by in school and his grades always seemed to be slipping, when the people who made him feel the most loved were thousands of miles away in the place he missed more than anything. 

 

Lance shakes his head, fingers tapping on the steering wheel as he tries to redirect his thoughts to Keith. 

 

Lance remembers how Keith had looked on the balcony, how his eyes had glowed like purple nebulae, like a star on the verge of supernova. He remembers the way Keith's hair curled against the base of his neck, how Lance had wanted to reach out and twirl the strands around his pinky finger. Lance had been unable to do it, to run his fingers through Keith's hair. He wishes he had, wishes he had done what he had told Hunk he would do and have actually swept Keith off his feet. But when he was around Keith, he had forgetten all that. He only thought of Keith's small smiles, gentle and soft, unlike the deep furrow of his brows when he stood besides Shiro, on guard, prepared for seemingly anything. Lance remembers the way the light drifting in from the hallways had made Keith's pale skin glow, almost like the moon. 

 

Oh, boy, did Lance have it bad.

 

"Identification, please?"

 

Lance grunts, digging around in his pockets before handing the parking attendant the proper card. The bar lifts and Lance thanks the man, shoving the card back into his pocket before parking quickly.

 

Lance checks his phone, smiling at the messages.

 

**_from: mullet_ **

 

_ What is that?  _

 

_ Just tell me when you're here. _

 

Lance grins, typing out a reply.

 

**_to: mullet_ **

 

_ its An emoticon u heathen _

 

_ also im here _

 

Lance hums, shoving the phone back into his pocket as he skips towards the main garden. 

 

The gardens are huge, and Lance bets he could spend hours just walking up and down the different paths. There are mostly tulips in the East garden, although Lance can spot some chrysanthemums that are just starting to bloom. 

 

Lance spots Keith in the clearing ahead, leaning against the edge of one of the fountains. His arms are crossed, the black tshirt he's wearing snug against his chest. He tilts his head back, eyes closed and lips parting the slightest bit as he sighs. 

 

Lance waits a few more moments, staring slack-jawed at the sight in front of him. 

 

Lance tenses up when he sees Keith shift, eyes opening as he stands up straighter. His gaze locks with Lance and Lance suddenly feels like a deer in headlights. 

 

"Oh," is all Keith says.

 

Lance scoffs, taking a few steps towards Keith, "Where are these new plants you spoke of?"

 

Keith rolls his eyes, uncrossing his arms and putting his hands in his pockets as he approaches Lance.

 

"Good to see you, too, Lance." 

 

Lance grins, lifting a closed fist and letting it hang in the air. A moment of silence passes in which Keith stares blankly at Lance's raised hand.

 

"Jeez--" Lance reaches forward with his other hand, tugging Keith's arm and pulling his hand out of his pocket. 

 

"Fist bump," Lance states, enclosing Keith's hands in his so that it tightens into a fist. He lifts it till it's level with his own closed fist and then lets go. The tips of Keith's ears are red, and Lance bets his own face isn't much better.

 

"What?" Keith asks.

 

Lance bumps his knuckles against Keith's, making a 'whoosh' sound when he pulls his hand away. 

 

"An exploding fist bump."

 

Lance thinks the look of confusion on Keith's face is absolutely adorable. 

 

"You've got a lot to learn, buddy." Lance sighs, shaking his head. 

 

"Whatever," Keith grunts, crossing his arms once again. 

 

Lance chuckles as Keith stalks away. Lance follows behind, admiring the flowers they pass. 

 

"See those?" Keith points to a set of bushes along the side of the path they're walking on.

 

"Ooh!" Lance grins, crouching in front of them. "Gardenias!" 

 

Keith shrugs, "Yeah, those. They're the ones I was talking about." 

 

Lance hums, nodding at the care with which the bushes were trimmed. The white flowers seemed to have bloomed recently. 

 

Keith steps forward, staring down at Lance and the flowers.

 

"Do they have a meaning?" 

 

Lance scoffs, sounding insulted at Keith's question. "Of course they do!"

 

Keith nudges Lance's side with the toe of his shoe, laughing quietly when the boy almost topples over. 

 

"Hey!" Lance glares up at Keith.

 

Keith smirks, and Lance thinks it's unfair for him to look so hot while being such an asshole.

 

"What do they mean?" 

 

Lance sighs, looking back at the flowers. 

 

"It's kind of sad," Lance reaches forward, taking one of the flowers gently into his palm. "At least I think it is."

 

Keith crouches down beside Lance, their shoulders touching. Lance's skin feels warm at the spot on his arm that Keith's arm lightly grazes. Lance glances sideways at Keith, watches as the boy reaches forward, touching the petals of one of the flowers. 

 

Lance wants to lean over, wants to plant a kiss on Keith's cheek, on his nose and his forehead--wants to dot Keith's entire faces with kisses. He feels a heavy weight in his chest when he looks back at the flowers.

 

"They symbolize a lot of things, like most white flowers they can represent purity and innocence." Lance sighs. "They can also stand for an untold love, or an unrequited one." 

 

"Hm," Keith tugs on the branch, pulling one of the flowers free. Lance is about to scold him for doing so, but before he can Keith's hands are in Lance's hair, tucking the white flower behind his ear. 

 

Keith smiles then, a real smile that reaches his eyes, one so lovely that it makes all the flowers around them look dull in comparison. Lance feels like someone just punched him in the chest because breathing is very, very hard. 

 

"Um..." Lance feels his face heating up, and for once he is at a complete loss for words.

 

Keith clears his throat, wiping his palms on his jeans. He stands, turning to face away from Lance as he does.

 

"The flower..." Keith mumbles, and Lance almost can't hear the second part of his sentence, "it looks good on you." 

 

Lance feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest. Somehow, Keith always did this to him. Lance figures it had something to do with how Keith had listened to him ramble about his family with genuine interest, how when they were on the balcony and Keith had gently brushed aside Lance's hair to reveal the small rose behind his ear, how grateful he had looked when Lance had done something as small as give him a free cactus, how he had asked to see Lance--like he didn't mind being around him, like he wanted to. 

 

He made Lance feel like maybe he was worth something, like maybe all those people in the past who made Lance question his own worth were wrong, like Lance deserved the good things he had been convinced he didn't. 

 

"Uh, thanks?" Lance manages to say. He slaps himself mentally for not thinking of a better response. 

 

"Anyway," Keith clears his throat, "Let's keep walking. Wouldn't want you to be caught with that stolen flower."

 

"You picked it!" Lance exclaims as he stands, pointing accusingly at Keith.

 

"Hm, I don't remember that. It's in your hair." Keith looks back over his shoulder, a smug grin on his face.

 

"Keith, buddy, I thought we were  _ bonding _ !" Lance grunts, huffing as Keith starts to walk forward. 

 

"Were we?" Keith laughs, continuing to stroll through the garden.

 

Lance frowns, picking up his pace to match Keith's. The roses in the gardens are all in bloom and Lance has to remind himself to keep moving and to not pause at each bush.

 

"Oh, right, can I see your phone?" Lance stops underneath a tree, turning to face Keith.

 

"Why?" Keith asks, although he's already digging into his pocket and pulling out his phone. 

 

"Gotta make you an instagram," Lance hums, for some reason expecting Keith to pull out a Blackberry PDA, not a smartphone. 

 

"I'm not going to use it," Keith frowns as Lance takes the phone out of his hands. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, you say that now but before you know it you'll be addicted." Lance is about to ask Keith what his passcode is but is surprised to see his phone has none.

 

"Keith," Lance stares blankly down at the phone, shaking his head at the extreme lack of apps, "What do you even use your phone for?" 

 

"Uh, texting...email? Oh, music." Keith shrugs, "What else do you use a phone for?"

 

Lance gasps, shaking his head, "Keith, my poor, poor misguided child,"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Lance thinks the way Keith crosses his arm defensively and the little furrow in his brow are both incredibly endearing. 

 

"Here," Lance takes out his own phone, unlocking it and moving to stand besides Keith, close enough so their shoulders are brushing. . 

 

"It's so...organized?" Keith stares at the boxes on Lance's screen. 

 

"What do you take me for? A heathen?" Lance grins proudly, "See, these are all social media, and this one's for music. These are all the news apps, and these are games..." Lance gestures to each box on the screen, explaining the content to Keith. He glances sideways at Keith, smiling at the focused expression on Keith's face. 

 

"What's that app?" Keith points to an app that sits on the bottom of his screen, besides the small phone and texting symbols. 

 

"Oh, that's a star-gazing app," Lance hums, "It uses your location to tell you what the different stars and constellations in the sky are."  

 

"That's pretty cool," Keith states, nodding.

 

Lance hums, "Yeah it is. Do you like space?"

 

Keith shrugs, turning his head to the side to face Lance, "Yeah, I think it's cool. Never really learned much about it though." 

 

Lance shakes his head, "Tsk, tsk, we have to watch the Cosmos documentary together then! It's educational, and even I think it's interesting and I can barely sit through actual lectures." 

 

Keith rolls his eyes, "Sounds like you."

 

"Hmph," Lance locks his phone, tucking it away. "Anyway, let's make you that instagram."

 

Keith sighs, "Alright."

 

Lance grins, quickly downloading the app and opening it.

 

"Alright, email please." Lance looks at Keith expectantly.

 

"keith123456789 at gmail dot com," Keith states.

 

Lance snorts as he types it in, "What, was keith12345678 already taken?"

 

Keith nods seriously, "Yeah, it was." 

 

Lance stares at Keith in silence for a moment before laughing, "Okay, username."

 

Keith frowns, "Just make one up for me." 

 

Lance grins, a glint in his eyes that makes Keith regret giving Lance this power.

 

Lance types in the username, laughing to himself. 

 

"Alright, password?"

 

Keith huffs, trying to reach for his phone, "Shouldn't I type it in myself?"

 

Lance shakes his head, holding the phone further away from Keith, "Nope."

 

Keith grumbles, pulling his hand away in defeat, "Just make it keith12345678." 

 

Lance laughs, "Please tell me all your passwords aren't like this."

 

"I don't have many other passwords," Keith states. 

 

Lance rolls his eyes, "Anyway, we're almost done. Just need a profile picture, smile!" Lance holds up the phone, taking a picture of a confused Keith. Lance looks at the photo, smiling at the small downwards tilt of Keith's mouth. 

 

"We'll take a better picture later, but this is fine for now." Lance hums, adding the finishing touches to Keith's profile and following his own account before handing it back to him.

 

"Mulletcop69? What are you, ten?" Keith rolls his eyes.

 

"It's extremely clever," Lance grins proudly.  "Is there anyone else you want to follow?"

 

"I'm not even going to use this, Lance," Keith puts his phone back into his pocket.

 

"Okay, but you at least gotta look at the memes I send you," Lance states, pouting. 

 

"No promises," Keith smirks when Lance groans.

 

"Keith! I know your password and I will not hesitate to post pictures of Naruto." 

 

"Of all the things..." Keith shakes his head, "Who's going to see it besides you?"

 

"Uh, Shiro?" 

 

"Shiro won't believe I have any social media," Keith smiles smugly. 

 

"Damn it, Keith!" Lance grunts, crossing his arms. 

 

"Okay, okay," Keith laughs, the sound traveling through the air, "I will look at the memes you send." 

 

"Good," Lance huffs. "We'll have to start taking more photos to build up your social media presence. What kind of aesthetic are you going for? Edgy bad boy? Or emo loner?"

 

"Huh?" Keith frowns.

 

Lance sighs, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder, "We'll work on it." 

 

Keith shrugs, shoving his hands into his pockets before starting to walk along the path again. 

 

"What's Shiro up to?" Lance asks, walking besides Keith and staring up at the White House as they go.

 

"Working?" 

 

Lance sighs, stopping again, "What do you even  _ do _ ?"

 

"Work?" Keith walks a few steps forward before stopping. 

 

Lance shakes his head, "So secretive."

 

"I just do whatever Shiro needs me to," Keith hums, "I owe it to him."

 

Lance stares at Keith's back, frowning at the way his shoulders droop the slightest bit.

 

"I would never guess you two are brothers," Lance steps up besides Keith, turning to smile at him. 

 

"Yeah," Keith sighs, and Lance suddenly worries he's reached a touchy subject.

 

"Man, my siblings aren't nearly as cool as Shiro." Lance grins, folding his arms behind his head. "I'm definitely the coolest out of of them." 

 

"They must be total losers then, huh?" Keith smirks.

 

"Hey!" Lance huffs, crossing his arms in front of him. "They're not Shiro level, but they're still cool. Definitely cooler than you." 

 

Keith rolls his eyes, choosing to ignore the comment. "Your brother just started college, right? Where does he go again?" 

 

Lance grins, always eager to talk about his family, "He goes to a community college near our parents!" 

 

"And you and Hunk go to Nortlov with Pidge?" 

 

Lance nods, "Yeah, me and Hunk live on an apartment off campus. Pidge's a year under us, so she had to live in dorms this year. Hopefully she'll move in with us next year," Lance grins, "Although, things might get a little crazy if she does." 

 

"Pidge told me you all went to the same high school," Keith says, seeming to regret his words once he says them. 

 

Lance raises an eyebrow, grinning with the knowledge that Keith had talked about him with Pidge, "Oh? Did she say anything else?" 

 

Keith huffs, glancing off to the side, "No." 

 

"Yeah, we went to the same high school," Lance nods, sparing Keith from any more teasing, "I've known Hunk since I first moved to the States, but I met Pidge when she was a freshmen. Her brother, Matt, was captain of the robotics team that Hunk and I were on." 

 

"Robotics?" Keith says, "Seems a little nerdy." 

 

Lance grins, running a hand through his hair and winking at Keith, "I wasn't always this cool." 

 

"What, you're supposed to be cool  _ now _ ?" Keith raises an eyebrow.

 

Lance shoves Keith's shoulder with his own, huffing, "Uh, duh, yes."

 

"What about you?" Lance asks, hands falling into his pockets as he turns his head to the side to face Keith. "What clubs were you in?" 

 

"I did track because Shiro forced me too," 

 

Lance rolls his eyes, "Of course you were an emo jock, weren't you? I bet everyone thought you were cool."

 

Keith snorts, "If anything I think they were scared of me." 

 

"Huh, really? But you're like a puppy," Lance stares at Keith, raising a hand to display the difference in their heights, "You're literally smaller than me." 

 

"Barely," Keith growls, and Lance swears his canines are unusually sharp, "I could still take you in a fight. 

 

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that." Lance grins cheekily while Keith continues to scowl at him. "What about Pidge? How'd you get to know her?" 

 

Keith huffs, not entirely satisfied with Lance's response to his offer to fight but willing to move on. "Well, she's an intellectual, and like me, is well versed on cryptids, especially mothman--"

 

"Wait, wait, wait," Lance interrupts Keith, whose brows are furrowed with annoyance, "Don't tell me you're  _ also _ a conspiracy theorist?"

 

Keith grunts, tossing his arms in the air exasperatedly, "They're not conspiracies or theories! They're real life stories backed by evidence--"

 

"Nuh uh, I've heard enough, we can't be friends anymore, Keith." Lance shakes his head, starting to walk forward quickly. 

 

"Lance!" Keith huffs, following after him, "You just don't know enough about them!"

 

Lance laughs, picking up his pace and beginning to run as Keith chases after him. 

 

Lance pushes away the little voice in the back of his mind telling him he'd never be good enough. Right now all that mattered was the warm sun on his face and the sound of Keith’s voice calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gardenia - a secret love, an untold love


	7. [ afraid ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith raises a hand slowly, touching the photo of Lance's grandma. "You look like her." 
> 
> Lance nods, a familiar feeling of yearning beginning to grow in his chest, "Yeah. We were told that a lot. Something about our--"
> 
> "Smile?" Keith interrupts, turning his head to the side and sending Lance a look so gentle his heart aches in a way that's different than the longing he feels for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall its been a while...here is chapter 7. i hop eu enjoy these soft boys

Lance's glasses slip down his nose as he stares at his computer screen, eyes burning and head aching. He's been bent over the thing for the past hour, desperately trying to figure out his schedule for the approaching fall semester.

 

"You okay, Lance?" Hunk, bless his soul, appears at the door to Lance's room, a bowl of salsa in one hand, a bag of tortilla chips in the hand.

 

"I can't feel my eyes, Hunk," Lance groans, taking his glasses off and squeezing the bridge of his nose.

 

"I don't think eyes are really a thing you feel." Hunk strolls into the room, setting the food down on the desk beside Lance.

 

"I was supposed to hear back about the waitlist for Smythe's class by now so I could figure out if I would have to take a different elective but they still haven't changed my status." Lance rests his forehead on the screen, sighing.

 

"It'll all work out, Lance. Why don't you try emailing Smythe?" Hunk pats Lance's back, giving his shoulder a small reassuring squeeze.

 

"Oh! Good idea!" Lance sits back up, quickly pulling up his email and beginning to type.

 

"Eat some, okay? Dinner will be ready at six. Pidge and the others will be coming." Hunk gestures at the chips before walking away.

 

"Oh, Hunk?" Lance feels his face heat up as he turns to face Hunk.

 

"Yeah?" Hunk pauses at the door, turning to look over his shoulder at Lance.

 

"Can I, uh," Lance clears his throat, diverting his gaze to the floor, "ask Keith if he wants to come?"

 

Hunk's face lights up, "Of course! You don't even have to ask."

 

"Thanks, Hunk." Lance smiles sheepishly.

 

"Holler if you need anything," Hunk sends one more grin Lance's way before heading down the hall.

 

Lance pulls out his phone, about to go to the messages app when he sees a notification on his social media box. He opens it, pulling up instagram and seeing he has a message.

 

Lance grins, going to his direct messages and seeing he has one from Keith.

 

_Mulletcop69:_

 

**_Sent a post_ **

 

Lance grins, quickly clicking on the link to view what Keith had sent him. He snorts when he realizes it’s a post about mothman--really, what did he expect?

 

_loverboylance:_

 

**_mothman isn’t real keefy boy!!_ **

 

Lance leaves the app then, knowing Keith has notifications for it off. He sends a quick text to Keith, tucking the phone into his pocket and turning back to his computer screen to finish writing the email that will hopefully convince his professor to override the class size limit and register him manually.

...

At the sound of the doorbell ringing Lance groggily opens his eyes. He groans, realizing he had fallen asleep on the keyboard. The keys stick to his face as he lifts his head off them and Lance briefly wonders if the alphabet is now imprinted on his cheeks.

 

The last thing he recalls was sending Keith a confirmation text with his and Hunk's address and then checking his school's class catalog for backup classes if his preferred ones were all still fill. When Lance wakes his computer up, the screen is still on the class list for his major.

 

Lance sighs, staring at the different options. He had already taken all the introductory Biology and Chemistry classes, and he couldn't keep putting off choosing what his Marine Biology concentration would be. Lance didn't even know what he was planning on doing after graduation. Hunk assured him he had time, that they still had two whole years before they would be shoved into the world of jobs and adulthood, but his guidance counselor had suggested he start reaching out to companies and looking for internships.

 

It was all incredibly overwhelming. Lance wishes he could live in his final year of being a teenager forever, wishes he could work at Altea as a young and unaware nineteen year old for the rest of his life.  

 

He knows it isn't plausible, that even though the pay is good he can't really call it making a living. He knows he has to finish his degree, knows he has to graduate and make his family proud and find a good job, but dear God, Lance wishes there was a way to do all of that and not feel like there was an entire cage of butterflies in his lungs. He was always terribly afraid that he was just disappointing those around him, that no matter how he tried, he simply wasn't good enough.

 

"Hey,"

 

Lance is pulled out his thoughts by a familiar voice that comes from the hallway.

 

"Oh, Keith."

 

The boy leans against the doorframe, sending Lance a small wave. "Hunk sent me."

 

Lance glances back at his computer, checking the time in the top right corner and jumping out of his chair.

 

"Oh quiznak, I didn't realize it was already six-thirty." Lance frowns, "Wow, I was asleep for a while."

 

"You can come in," Lance nods at Keith, eyeing the way Keith looks awkward standing at his door.

 

"Um, alright," Keith steps in, taking a look around the room as Lance heads to his closet, pulling out a clean shirt. Lance pulls off the shirt he's currently wearing and tugs on the dark blue one in his hands. He turns back to face Keith, about to announce that he's ready, but freezes.

 

Keith is standing in front of Lance's dresser, facing the mirror that hangs above it. He seems to be looking at the photographs that frame the mirror, eyes moving from picture to picture.

 

Lance walks up beside Keith, humming. "This is from orientation," Lance points to a picture of himself and Hunk, both holding up small stuffed lions, their school's mascot.

 

"And this is from Allura's birthday last year," The picture is of Allura and her cake, a massive three tiered thing with pretty pink and purple floral designs.

 

"That's when Matt graduated," Lance smiles at a photo of the Holts, remembering the moment he had told the four of them to get together. Sam has his arm thrown around his wife, Colleen hanging off one of her son's arm, while Pidge holds onto the other one.

 

"My grandma," Lance looks at the picture of Rosa sitting in a wheelchair in front of her garden, her brown skin sun kissed and wrinkled around the eyes. Lance remembers how often she smiled, how she had permanent lines on her cheeks because of it.  

 

Keith raises a hand slowly, touching the photo of Lance's grandma. "You look like her."

 

Lance nods, a familiar feeling of yearning beginning to grow in his chest, "Yeah. We were told that a lot. Something about our--"

 

"Smile?" Keith interrupts, turning his head to the side and sending Lance a look so gentle his heart aches in a way that's different than the longing he feels for home.

 

"We should uh," Lance clears his throat, looking away from Keith, "Head to the living room. The others are probably waiting."

 

"Alright," Keith starts to walk out, glancing around at the various posters and stickers on Lance's walls.

 

Lance snorts, "Enough scrutinizing my room,"

 

Keith looks over his shoulder at Lance, frowning, "I think it's nice, actually. It's very, uh, you."

 

Lance stares wide-eyed as Keith turns back around, walking out into the hallway and towards the living room.

 

Lance glances around his room, looks at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling, the star charts on his walls, the world map that has tacks stuck on the spots Lance is most determined to visit--

 

Lance shakes his head, following behind Keith. He goes to the kitchen, offering Hunk a hand with dinner.

 

Lance looks over into the living room, where Keith sits on the couch beside Matt and Pidge, already in a heated argument about some conspiracy theory.

 

"He fits in," Hunk notes, handing Lance a bowl to set down on the dining table.

 

Lance catches Keith's gaze, sticking out his tongue as Keith rolls his eyes before returning to his conversation with the Holts. Shay has joined in, feverently arguing that if Mothman existed, that he and Bigfoot were best friends.

 

"Yeah," Lance smiles, "he does."

 

...

 

"Do they always fall asleep like this?" Keith stands in the entrance to the kitchen, gesturing towards those on the couch. Pidge's head is in Hunk's lap, her eyes closed. Shay's head rests on Hunk's shoulder, his head on hers, and their intertwined hands sitting atop Shay's thigh. Matt's on the floor, curled into a ball, a blanket haphazardly tossed over him. Video game music plays quietly in the background.

 

"Yeah, pretty much," Lance chuckles, finishing washing the dish in his hand and placing it on the rack to dry.

 

"Can I help?" Keith takes a few steps towards Lance but the latter waves his hand, shooing him away.

 

"Don't worry about it, dude, I'm all done." Lance dries his hands on a small white kitchen towel, an image of a can of jam on it, the words "This Is My" written above it in italic lettering.

 

Keith shifts his weight from one foot to the other as he glances around the kitchen, gaze eventually settling back on Lance, "Alright."

 

"I saw that Pidge totally whipped you on Rainbow Road." Lance laughs as he dodges the towel that Keith throws at him.

 

"Says the one who gave up after he kept falling off."

 

Lance raises his hand, pointing an accusatory finger at Keith, "Excuse you, I am a Mario Kart king." Keith scoffs at that.

 

Lance finishes putting away the leftovers from dinner. He glances at the potted begonia flowers on the counter, trying to remember if he had watered them already. Upon closer investigation, he notices the soil looks damp, and determines that either he or Hunk had already taken care if it.  

 

Lance goes to where Keith stands, finding the switch on the wall and turning off the kitchen lights. "You tired?"

 

Keith shakes his head, "Not really."

 

"Want to watch that documentary I was talking about? The space one?"

 

Keith nods, "Sure."

 

Lance walks to the living room, plopping himself down in front of the coffee table, using it as a backrest. Keith doesn't hesitate in sitting beside him, crossing his legs so that his knee touches Lance's thigh.

 

Lance turns on the show, smiling as Neil deGrasse Tyson explains how dense the atmosphere on Titan is, so dense that it rains diamonds.

 

Lance glances at Keith through the corner of his eyes, gulping nervously when he catches Keith's own gaze on him. Keith quickly looks away, his cheeks seeming to turn bright red. Lance tries to redirect his attention to the TV, but can't help stealing glances at Keith every now and then.

 

Keith really is beautiful, Lance thinks. Even under the dim glow of the television, Keith somehow shines like the brightest stars.

 

Lance stares at Keith's hand. It's awfully close to Lance's own and he really, really, _really_ wants to set his own hand on top of Keith, wants to let their fingers curl into each other. Lance wonders if Keith's hands are warm, wonders how dry and calloused they are, wonders if maybe they're actually soft.

 

"Hey, Lance?"

 

Lance looks up to meet violet eyes staring into him.

 

"Can I ask you a question?"

 

Lance swallows the lump in his throat, the serious set of Keith's eyes making his heart thrum.

 

"Yeah, of course."

 

Keith glances down, and Lance thinks that maybe he's looking at their hands, maybe he also wants to hold Lance's.

 

"My parents have been asking if I want to go back to school," Keith manages to say, brows furrowed as the words stumble out. "And I, I don't know what I want to do."

 

Lance's eyes widen, a part of him shocked that Keith is asking _him_ for advice. But another part of him, a much larger part, is determined to lift off whatever weight Keith is carrying on his shoulders.

 

"Keith," Lance says as soft as he can manage, "Do you like where you are now?"

 

Keith groans, "That's just it, I don't know. I can't tell if I want things to change, if I want to try something new." Much quieter, so quiet Lance almost doesn't hear it, Keith mumbles something else.

 

"I'm scared."

 

Lance doesn't hesitate in closing the distance between his and Keith's hands then, squeezing Keith's in his own. He doesn't think about it much, but somewhere in the back of his mind he registers that Keith's hand is surprisingly soft.  

 

"It's going to be okay, Keith." Lance assures him, "I don't even know what I'm doing and I'm graduating in two years. You don't have to know right now."

 

Keith stares at their hands, "Thanks, Lance."

 

Lance nudges Keith's shoulder with his own, "I can give you a tour of our campus, you can see how you like it?"

 

Keith looks up at Lance and nods, "That would...actually be really nice."

 

"Don't mention it," Lance hums.

 

"You're a good guy, Lance." Keith tells him, his eyes again falling to their hands.

 

"You would be the first to think so," Lance mumbles, frowning.

 

"Hm?" Keith glances at Lance.

 

"Just," Lance laughs softly, meekly, "Not a lot of people would say that."

 

Keith frowns, "What are you talking about? Everyone in this room would say that."

 

Lance shakes his head, "That's different."

 

"How?"

 

Lance runs his free hand through his hair, tugging on his bangs. "Just..."

 

It's Keith turn to nudge Lance's shoulder, "Hey, I'm here, okay? You can talk to me."

 

Lance looks at Keith, at the genuine look in his eyes, and he wonders if it's okay to open up to Keith. He wonders if Keith would run away, if Keith is going to realize how messy Lance is and end whatever it is they have before it even starts.

 

"Lance?"

 

Lance sighs, hanging his head. "I'm--when I was in High School, I dated this girl. Nyma."

 

Keith nods, listening intently.

 

"She was great, really, completely out of my league. I was head over heels for her. We dated for a year but she was a year older than me and we broke up when she graduated." Lance doesn't realize he's squeezing Keith's hand tighter until Keith begins to squeeze back.

 

"I was fine with it, I figured things were going to end when she left for school. It's just," Lance frowns, "I had always thought things were weird when we were together. Hunk and Pidge never trusted Nyma, but I never listened to them. Blissful ignorance, I guess."

 

Keith's running a thumb slowly along the edge of Lance's hand now.

 

"Turns out, she had been cheating on me the whole time. And I didn't know. Not until my graduation when the guy she was cheating on me with told me. He said he felt so guilty--I just wish he had never told me."  Lance bites the inside of his cheek.

 

"She was only with me because of how much I adored her. I drove her wherever she wanted, bought her everything she liked, listened to her complain for hours on end about her friends and about school, always hanging onto every word like a goddamn puppy. She never even liked me. Eventually when I called her to ask about it she got really defensive and told me I was obnoxious and weird, that I should have known she could never like me."

 

"Lance," Keith whispers and Lance shakes his head.

 

"It's just," Lance takes a deep breath, "always been hard for me to believe that people, you know, don't actually hate me? And I guess that just sort of set it in stone, that there are a lot of people who don't think I'm good enough." Lance stares at the black polish on Keith's fingernails. They seem to have been painted recently, not yet beginning to chip.

 

"Do I..." Keith bites his lip, "ever make you feel like that?"

 

Lance stares wide-eyed at Keith, at the concerned look in his eyes, and quickly shakes his head.

 

"No, no, never actually. I feel...good around you. Better than I do around most people." Lance smiles, fighting the urge in his chest to tell Keith that no matter how happy Keith made him, that ounce of unsureness in his chest seemed like it would never disappear.

 

"Okay." Keith nods, giving Lance’s hand another small squeeze.

 

Lance chuckles, turning to face away from Keith and back to the TV,  "Okay, that's enough heart-to-hearts for one night. Neil deGrasse Tyson has much more to teach us."

 

Keith rolls his eyes, "Yeah, okay."

 

Keith doesn't let go of Lance's hand the rest of the night, and eventually Keith's falling asleep, his head dropping onto Lance's shoulders, but despite the warmth that seems to radiate from Keith’s sleeping body, the heavy weight in Lance's chest doesn't seem to subside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> begonias - be cautious, beware
> 
> lance is scared of feeling tHINGS ahhh  
> see u all soon!


	8. [ right here ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's laughing, the sound is quiet but it rings through the air whenever Lance makes a joke. Keith's kicking Lance's shin under the table, he's letting Lance rest his feet on Keith's own. He's rolling his eyes, letting soft smiles slip, making Lance's heart stutter and dance in his chest. 
> 
> Keith is there, he's real and solid and Lance knows that Keith is someone who he wants to trust with his heart. 
> 
> He knows that Keith is someone he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so gay

Keith fidgets at his post, eyes darting around the room before landing on a familiar head of black hair. The person it belongs to is nodding, and Keith doesn’t hear the words that are being said but he can tell that they linger in the air with a sense of anticipation. 

 

The woman sitting across from Shiro has a look in her eyes that causes a sense of unease to creep into Keith’s bones. Keith is almost certain the meeting is about some taxes on imports but he doesn’t care enough to really know. His patrol shift wouldn’t start for another few hours, and he didn’t have much better to do besides attend Shiro’s meetings with him. Shiro claimed that having Keith there really was helpful, since there were only so many people Shiro could trust to sit in on diplomatic meetings. Keith feigned indifference, but knowing Shiro appreciated his presence, even just a tiny bit, was enough to bring Keith to these boring meetings. Besides, whenever anything was on Keith’s mind, it was much easier to dive into work than to actually confront his emotions. 

 

By the time the woman and the group of men that accompany her leave the office, Shiro looks exhausted. He lets out a sigh, slumping back in his chair. 

 

“So, Keith.”

 

Keith opens an eye and glances at Shiro, “Yes?”

 

“I haven’t seen Lance in a while.”

 

Keith gulps. Was he really that obvious?

 

It had been a week since the dinner at Lance and Hunk’s apartment, and a week since Lance had contacted him. Keith wonders if he overstepped some invisible boundary, if even someone as open and loving as Lance had some doors he'd rather not have knocked on. 

 

The look in Lance's eyes as he said that he couldn't trust that people loved him hadn't left Keith's mind once in the last week. He wishes he had better words to comfort Lance. He wonders if there was a way to make Lance understand just how lovely he is. Keith is certain he’s never met someone with a heart more beautiful than Lance’s.

 

“Yeah,” Keith uncrosses his arms, pushing himself off the pillar he leans against. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Shiro quirks an eyebrow in Keith’s direction, a look of concern spreading across his face.

 

Keith snorts, waving him off, “Yeah, yeah. I’m going to head over to Altea before my shift and see what he’s been up to.” That was a lie, but what Shiro didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Keith knew Shiro was stressed enough about a endless handful of things, he didn’t need to add worrying about his little brother to the list. 

 

“Alright,” Shiro nods, “Let me know if you need anything.”

 

“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith smiles at his brother, a sense of familiar fondness running through him.

 

For the longest time, Keith had just Shiro. There was only Shiro to lean on, Shiro to talk to, Shiro to laugh with and on occasions at. 

 

Now there's Pidge and Hunk. Rolo, even though he can kind of be an asshole sometimes. Ulaz and the other officers who, despite their odd insistence that the mission comes first, seemed to genuinely care about Keith's wellbeing. 

 

And of course, there was Lance. Beautiful, gorgeous, funny, ridiculously kind Lance. 

 

But Shiro is always going to be different than any other person he meets. Shiro has always been there for him, is still always there for him. From the very beginning, Shiro never gave up on him. 

 

“I mean it,”

 

Shiro chuckles, “Go on, any later and you’ll be late to work.”

 

Keith nods, “See ya later, Shiro.” 

 

“See you, Keith.” Shiro sends a small wave to Keith as the boy leaves the room. Keith stares at the mess of papers on his desk and the furrow of his brow. Shiro always said that he was proud of Keith, but he probably didn't know how amazed Keith was with him. 

 

"Call me if you need anything," Keith says. He wishes there was a way to support Shiro in all the ways that Shiro had always done for him. 

 

Shiro looks up at Keith, the furrow in his brows flattening out for a moment, "Thanks, Keith." 

 

If Shiro wasn't as stressed as he was, Keith would confide in him. And he knows exactly what Shiro would say. 

 

_ "You're a fighter, Keith. You follow your instincts and fight for what you want. I don't think this should be any different." _

 

"See you tomorrow?" Keith asks, knowing that Shiro is booked for the rest of the day and that probably won't see Shiro again until the next morning. 

 

Shiro nods, the crease in his eyebrows returning, "See you tomorrow." 

…

 

“Lance?”

 

Allura’s voice snaps Lance out of his daze. He lifts his head off the counter, staring groggily at the clock behind his boss, squinting to see that the time is 5:45pm. It’s still very bright outside, the sunshine coming through the store’s windows make Lance’s eyes sting. 

 

“Nngh?”

 

Allura sighs, “Lance, I do not pay you to take naps at the register.”

 

“Sorry,” Lance murmurs, wiping his cheeks clean of any drool. 

 

Allura raises an eyebrow at Lance’s lack of enthusiasm. The boy was usually much snappier, always eager for an opportunity to talk off someone’s head. Seeing Lance so dull made Allura feel unsettled. 

 

“Is everything alright, Lance?” Allura places a hand on Lance’s back, smiling at him, “You can talk to me, Heaven knows how often I’ve seeked comfort form you.”

 

Lance shakes his head, a grin spreading across his cheeks, “Yeah, of course everything’s alright.” 

 

Allura frowns at the way Lance’s eyes lack the shine they usually possess when he smiles. 

 

“You can’t lie to me, Lance! Who knew when you were upset over not getting into your top school despite your little gimmicks?”

 

“You…” Lance mumbles, remembering how hard he had tried to show everyone that he didn't feel like a complete failure after getting his rejection letter. 

 

“And who knew exactly when you and Hunk had your little quarrels?" 

 

“You.”

 

“And who--”

 

“I get it, Allura!” Lance shakes his head, the small smile on his face now genuine, “You know me too well.”

 

Allura grins with success, “Yes, so, please, tell me what’s wrong! I want to help.”

 

Lance sighs, “It’s stupid, really.”

 

“Nonsense.” 

 

“I just…” Lance isn't sure exactly how to explain the situation he's placed himself in. 

 

“There's...someone I like.” 

 

“Oh!" Allura clasps her hands together, excitement radiating off her. "That's exciting, Lance!" 

 

“It is but…” Lance bites his lower lip.

 

“I’m scared of letting myself feel this way again.”

 

"Oh," Allura drops her hands, her smile falling. "Lance..."

 

"I know it's dumb but just," Lance groans, running a hand through his hair, tugging nervously at the ends. "I don't know what to do." 

 

"Lance," Allura stands up straighter, bringing a hand to rest on Lance's shoulder. "Nyma was a complete and utter bitch."

 

Something about the way Allura's sophisticated accent says the word 'bitch' makes Lance laugh.

 

Allura smiles at the lighter expression on Lance's face, "You were far too good for 

the likes of her. This person you like now, do they make you happy?"

 

Lance thinks about Keith--his smile and his laugh, his terrible sense of humor and fashion, his lack of knowledge of pop culture, his dedication to his job and his brother, and most of all the way he always seems to make Lance feel at ease. 

 

"Yeah, he does." 

 

"Then you should take the chance." Allura gives his shoulder a small squeeze, "You don't want to let something that hurt you in the past hold you back from something absolutely wonderful in your future."  

 

Lance nods, "Thanks, Allura." 

 

Allura ruffles Lance's hair, "You're very welcome. Now, back to work, alright?" 

 

"Yes, ma'am." Lance salutes, laughing when Allura rolls her eyes before walking towards the back room. 

 

"Don't forget that you're not alone, Lance." Allura says over her shoulder, "I'm positive Hunk and Pidge would say the same."

 

Lance smiles, "Yeah, I know."

 

"Good," Allura sends a small wave back at Lance, "Now really, back to work. We've got quite a few orders to fill."

 

Lance hums, turning back to large pile of papers in front of him. He reaches for his phone to play music as he works and frowns at the notification.

 

_ 1 New Message _

 

Despite Allura's reassuring words, Lance still felt a little uneasy. He was still scared to trust himself with someone, to give his heart to someone else and expect them to be careful with it like it was their own. 

 

But he imagined if that someone was Keith it wouldn't be nearly as terrifying. Keith didn't seem to mind that Lance talked too much or constantly stepped over boundaries. Keith, for some reason Lance doesn't know if he could ever understand, wanted to be around Lance. 

 

Lance checks his messages, reading the text from Keith. There were a good amount of texts before the newest one, multiple texts that Lance hadn't replied to. Lance feels guilt settle into his chest. 

 

_ Shiro won't stop gushing about Allura. _

 

_ Pidge just admitted to hacking into your High School database because they refused to change her brother's name. _

 

_ Hey. _

 

_ I saw Hunk with a delivery today. He said he hasn't seen you since last week. _

 

_ Are you okay? _

 

_ I'm sorry if I...said or did something wrong. _

 

_ Lance? _

 

How did Keith still want to speak to him after Lance had given him the cold shoulder for a week? Keith had no idea why Lance had suddenly stopped talking to him, but instead of being mad he just kept trying.

 

Lance skims over the most recent text and can't help but smile at it. 

 

He doesn't reply right away, telling himself he'll do it later, once he can think of a proper response. He leaves his messages to put his music on, humming along as he looks through the orders in front of him. 

 

...

 

Keith glances at the clock on his desk for the tenth time in the past minute. It still reads 5:48 pm, as expected. Keith stares back at his computer screen, the light from it beginning to form a migraine behind Keith's eyes. 

 

"You okay, Kogane?" 

 

Keith grimaces as he glances up the source of the voice, "Yup." 

 

Ulaz raises an eyebrow before tossing a file on Keith's desk, "Well then, keep at it." 

 

"Yes, sir." Keith mumbles, looking between the folder in front of him and the computer screen. Numbers. He was transferring numbers from the case files to the computer. 

 

Compared to patrolling, doing desk work was absolute hell. Especially when Keith couldn't concentrate. 

 

Keith digs out his phone, going to his messages and sighing. He begins typing then quickly clears the box. He does this four or five times before finally finding the right words and hitting send before he can regret it. 

 

Keith didn't want to hold back any longer. He didn't want to regret not speaking his mind and being honest about how he feels, especially if it meant he could lose someone like Lance. 

 

Keith just wanted to see Lance and make sure he was okay. He wanted to talk to Lance, to see his smile and hear his laugh. He needed Lance to know how beautiful he is. 

 

**_To: Lance_ **

 

_ Meet me at south street diner tonight at 9pm _

 

Keith hopes his words will be able to reach Lance. 

 

...

 

Lance is in the greenhouse when he realizes he never responded to Keith's text. 

 

Lance remembers because he's working with the violets that had been planted a few weeks ago and had just begun to bloom. He was about to start transferring the flowers from the smaller pots to the larger ones when a dew drop on of the petals reminds him of stars in violet eyes. 

 

"Oh, fuck."

 

Lance doesn't think before he starts running towards the exit, tossing his gloves into the small wooden box with his name on it by the greenhouse entrance. His apron comes off next, hung haphazardly on a hook as Allura watches from the rose bushes with growing curiosity.  

 

"Lance?"

 

"Gotta dash, I'll be in early tomorrow! Sorry about the mess!" Lance waves to Allura as he runs out, stumbling a bit before catching himself on the doorframe. 

 

"I'm going to chase after something wonderful," Lance shouts into the store before the door shuts, not hearing the  _ You better! _ Allura yells back.  

 

Lance fumbles for his keys in his pocket, quickly unlocking his bike from his lock. He's about to hop onto it when the door to Altea opens and Allura is standing there, a hand on her hip, the other held towards Lance, the small object in her hand glinting in the streetlights. 

 

"You don't want to show up all sweaty and out of breath, do you?" 

 

Lance thanks all the Gods that someone as kind and amazing as Allura is friends with the likes of him. 

 

"Thank you so much, Allura, I owe you one!" Lance runs back to the storefront, taking the keys that she holds in her hand. He brings her hand up to his lips, grinning as he places a small kiss on the back of it. 

 

"Save that for your boyfriend, Lance," Allura pinches Lance's arm, laughing when he immediately drops the hand he holds to swat away the one on his arm. 

 

Lance thanks Allura again before running towards the van, not hesitating to jump into the driver's seat and turn the engine on. 

 

Lance panics when he reads the clock on the dashboard-- it was already a quarter past nine. Lance wonders if Keith was even there, Lance never told Keith he was planning on coming so why would Keith bother going? Why would Keith wait for him?

 

South Street Diner was on the corner of South Street and Parker Avenue and Lance could probably drive there with his eyes closed. Not that he ever would, Hunk would kill him if he tried. 

 

Driving at night usually calmed Lance, he liked having his window open, the streetlights bringing his car in and out of darkness, music drifting in softly from the speakers and away with the light breeze. 

 

But he couldn't relax tonight, his mind just kept racing. 

 

What were he and Keith even going to talk about? Was Keith going to tell Lance that he was through with Lance, that the past week had been the most peaceful week he's had and that he never wanted to see Lance again?

 

Lance knew that was wrong, Keith wasn't like that, Keith seemed to not mind Lance's presence. 

 

Was Keith going to ask why Lance had been avoiding him? What would Lance say to that? That's he's terribly afraid of how much he already likes Keith? That he'd rather let go now before he holds on for so long only to be reminded that he'll never be as important to anyone as they are to him? 

 

What would Keith say? Would he tell Lance he was too damaged, that he couldn't be friends, much less anything more than friends, with someone so needy? 

 

Or would he say he understands? Would he tell Lance that he is important to him, that Lance means as much to him as he does to Lance? 

 

The uncertainty makes Lance's head hurt.

 

It only takes ten minutes to get to the diner. Lance gulps, pulling into a parking spot and looking up into the small restaurant. Despite all his efforts to stay calm, Lance's heart does a flutter when he spots Keith seated at a booth. His hair is tied in a low ponytail, loose strands falling into his face. He looks tired, leaning on his elbows and looking out the window to his right. 

 

Lance takes a deep breath. 

 

Lance's legs start carrying him almost robotically, to the diner entrance and then through the door. Plaxum, the hostess, waves when he comes in.

 

"Oh, Lance! Good evening! How are you doing? You want the regular spot?" 

 

Lance looks up at her, offering the best smile he can. Plaxum was cute, always smiling and looking for ways to keep the customers happy at all times. Lance felt bad she had caught him at such a bad time. 

 

"Ah, no, I'm actually meeting someone." Lance smiles sheepishly, nodding in Keith's direction. The boy is still staring at something outside, although Lance can't imagine what he finds interesting about the trees. 

 

"Oh, he's been here since nearly eight!" Plaxum grins, "Is this that security guy you're always gushing about? Oh my gosh, are you on a date?"

 

Lance looks back at Keith, biting his lip, "Guess we'll find out." 

 

He thanks Plaxum before walking over to Keith, not seeing the wide-eyed expression the hostess gives him before turning to welcome the next guest. 

 

Keith doesn't notice Lance until he slides into the booth, clearing his throat.

 

"Hey,"

 

Keith turns his head, eyes widening when they land on Lance. Lance doesn't miss the red to Keith's cheek or the way he pulls his arms into his chest, seeming to put his guard up. 

 

"I wasn't sure you'd come," Keith doesn't seem to know where to look, eyes darting between Lance's face and a spot on the table. 

 

"Sorry about that," Lance smiles sheepishly, "Got caught up at work." 

 

"Have you been caught up for the past week?" Keith asks, and Lance has trouble actually detecting any malice in Keith's voice. He sounded worried. 

 

"Um...well...sort of." Lance runs a hand through his hair, grimacing.

 

Keith sighs, his crossed arms falling into his lap. "Want to order something to eat?" 

 

"Oh, um, yeah, that be nice." Lance realizes he hasn't eaten since lunch, and that he was actually very, very hungry.

 

"Florona! We're ready to order," Lance calls over a waitress, smiling when she skips over. 

 

"Hey, Lance," She turns to nod at Keith, "Lance's friend. What can I get you two?"

 

"The usual for me," Lance says without hesitation, not bothering to look through the menu.

 

"Aye, aye." Florona scribbles onto her notepad before facing Keith, "What about you, darling?" 

 

Keith looks like a deer in headlights, and Lance can't help but feel bad for him. 

 

"Get him the same thing as me," Lance smiles, picking up the menu in front of Keith and handing it to Florona. 

 

"Alrighty," She takes the menu, smiling at the two of them, "I'll be out with your food shortly." 

 

"Thanks, Flor," Lance grins, winking at her.

 

"Hey, Plax is watching, you know how jealous she gets." Florona giggles, ruffling Lance's hair. 

 

"Oh God, don't remind me." Lance shrugs away from Florona's touch, shivering as he remembers how angry Plaxum had gotten last time he had jokingly flirted with her.

 

Florona hums, "Anyway, back to work. Holler if you need me." 

 

Lance waves when she walks away to serve another table. He looks back to Keith who's watching him with an amused look in his eyes. 

 

"You come here often," Keith states.

 

"It's my favorite place," Lance smiles, looking around and taking in the dim neon red and blue lights. Lance had sometimes imagined what Keith would look like under those lights, and as he expected, Keith seemed to glow a faint purple. 

 

"Oh right," Keith clear his throat, "I figured it out."

 

Lance quirks an eyebrow, "Come again?"

 

"It took a while but," Keith's expression softens and Lance's heart does a tiny jump in his chest, "I haven't had it in a while, but  _ kimchi _ . My dad used to make it a lot when I was younger."

 

"Wait, what are you talking about?" 

 

"My last meal," Keith states, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You asked me about it. I know your last meal would be from this place. Mine would be my dad's kimchi." 

 

Lance can't help the grin that spread across his cheeks. "I'll have to try it then."

 

Keith smiles, a little sadly, "I haven't eaten it since he passed away. Shiro tried to make it once, but it wasn't nearly as good." 

 

"Oh," Lance didn't know their dad had passed away. Actually, he was pretty certain Shiro's dad and mom were both still alive and pretty damn proud of their son, Mr. President and all. 

 

"Wait--"

 

"I was adopted," Keith says before Lance asks any questions. 

 

"That explains a lot," Lance nods. 

 

Keith huffs, "What does that mean?"

 

Lance shrugs, "Oh, you know, just that Shiro's super fucking cool and, well, you know, there's you."

 

Keith rolls his eyes, "Hmm, look who's talking." 

 

"Anyway," Lance grins, "You were saying?" 

 

Keith shrugs, his hands setting down on the table, "I was adopted. By Shiro's family. I never knew my mom and my dad passed away in a fire when I was seven." 

 

"A fire?"

 

Keith frowns, hands paling as he tightens them into fists, "He was trying to rescue me because I had insisted on going inside to try to save the photos of mom." 

 

"Oh, Keith," Lance bites his lips, wanting to reach out and hold Keith's hands.

 

"Lance," Keith clears his throat, "I'm not going to pretend I understand how you feel. I don't know what I did or if something happened or why we haven't talked for a week." 

 

"But I know that you make me feel good. And there isn't a lot that does that. I still can't look at the family photo Shiro keeps on his desk because I feel like I don't belong in such a loving family."  

 

"But you, Lance, when I'm with you..." Keith looks up from his hands, his eyes meeting Lance's, "It feels like I have a place I belong." 

 

Lance is silent, trying to process everything Keith just said. There's a lot Lance wants to say, he wants to comfort Keith, wants Keith to know that of fucking course he deserves a loving family, but all he can manage to say is "Oh." 

 

"So yeah," Keith clears his throat, "That's that. I'm sorry. If I hurt you. That's the last thing I'd want to do." 

 

Lance stares at the flowers that sit on the window ledge. 

 

Ambrosias. 

 

_ "And those flowers right there mean that you're not alone. You give them to someone when you want them to know that you care about them and are there for them, always." _

 

"Me too," Lance says.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You..." Lance smiles, this time not hesitating to place a hand on top of Keith's, "You make me feel like I have a place I belong." 

 

It's Keith's turn to be speechless.

 

"And I'm sorry for not texting you. None of it was your fault, you shouldn't apologize. I just...panicked. Got scared I was in too deep, too fast." Lance sighs.

 

"Huh?"

 

Lance shakes his head, "With you. I like you so much, Keith, it scares me." 

 

"Oh," Keith looks surprised. 

 

"And I'm still a little scared but," Lance smiles, "I feel like you and me, we kind of make a good team." 

 

Keith smiles, "Something like that." 

 

"Here's your food fellas," Florona appears then, placing the plates in front of the two of them. Lance smiles, thanking her before she leaves to answer a customers call. 

 

"Ready to be amazed?" Lance grins.

 

"We'll see," Keith smirks. 

 

Lance feels the familiar sense of comfort that being around Keith always brings him. The one that made him feel like maybe he did belong in his skin, that he wasn't too loud or awkward, like he wasn't a mess of a person, a pile of puzzle pieces that don't fit together.

 

Keith's laughing, the sound is quiet but it rings through the air whenever Lance makes a joke. Keith's kicking Lance's shin under the table, he's letting Lance rest his feet on Keith's own. He's rolling his eyes, letting soft smiles slip, making Lance's heart stutter and dance in his chest. 

 

Keith is there, he's real and solid and Lance knows that Keith is someone who he wants to trust with his heart. 

 

He knows that Keith is someone he does. 

 

Keith is like all the puzzle pieces that Lance didn't know he was missing till he dug around some boxes and found them. He's like the good part of the universe that Lance had lost hoped existed. 

 

Being with Keith, talking to Keith, their back and forth banter--it was all so easy. Lance was so afraid that Keith was going to hate him for avoiding him, but nothing had changed.

 

Well, almost nothing. 

 

Lance's hand sits on the table, palm facing upward, and Keith's hand fits into it snugly.

 

Keith's smiling at him like he holds the answers to all the questions in the universe and Lance wonders if he looks the same way. 

 

(He does.) 

 

...

 

When Lance and Keith finally leave the diner a couple of coffees (Keith) and milkshakes (Lance) later, it's nearly two am. They don't go back to the parking lot, instead sitting at a bench in the small park across the street. 

 

"What was your dad like?" Lance glances over at Keith and at their hands, fingers intertwined and resting on Lance's thigh. 

 

"Big, southern," Keith shrugs, "Warm. Smelled like gasoline a lot of the time." 

 

Lance yawns, "Descriptive."

 

"Shut up," Keith bumps Lance's shoulder with his.

 

"Did you think more about going back to school?" Lance asks.

 

Keith hums, "Yeah, I think I'd like to."

 

"How does next Sunday sound for a campus tour?"

 

"That sounds great, Lance." 

 

The late night air is chilly for summer, and Lance is starting to feel drowsy. He has to be in to work by seven tomorrow but right now all he's focused on is Keith's hand in his, his body warm beside him. 

 

"It's late," Keith states.

 

"Mmm," Lance scoots closer to Keith on the bench, leaning his head against Keith's. Keith rests his head on Lance's shoulder so Lance can comfortably rest his head on Keith's. 

 

"Hey, Lance?"

 

"Hm?"

 

Lance's eyes are closed but he feels a warm mouth on his and he doesn't hesitate in bringing a hand up to the nape of Keith's neck, his fingers tangling themselves in the black strands there.  

 

When Lance opens his eyes he's met by vivid purple ones. Keith's forehead is warm against his and his breath smells like the bottomless coffee from the diner. 

 

"Hey, Keith?" Lance murmurs, placing a kiss on Keith's forehead.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

 

Keith chuckles, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Lance's chest, feeling the steady beating of his chest speed up. 

 

"I don't know...might have to think about it..."

 

"Keith!"

 

Keith laughs, turning his head to place a small kiss on Lance's neck, "Boyfriends. Alright, sounds good to me." 

 

Lance grins, "Alright, my first order as your boyfriend is that you kiss me."

 

Keith doesn't hesitate in fulfilling the request. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ambrosia - mutual love, a requited love 
> 
> and thats that! well, for the most part. the next chapter is an epilouge, set a little ways down the road. thank u for reading with me up to now! i hope u liked it :)


	9. [ remember ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we get a dog? Or two?"
> 
> "I'd rather have a cat." 
> 
> "Can't we have both! If we get them as babies, they'll grow up to best friends!"
> 
> Keith snorts, "Okay, sure."
> 
> "We don't need a big house, we should save money to travel. I want to go to Norway."
> 
> "To see the Northern Lights?"
> 
> "Yeah, duh, Keef."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo im sorry this is...late. i wrote it a while ago but i just now have finished editing it! theres rlly no plot here, much like the rest of the story, just some wholesomeness. takes place a year after the last chapter! the ending's cheesy as heck but its pure and i hope u like it :)

"The roses will look better with the table settings!"

 

"But roses are so overdone! It should be more unique, something more meaningful!"

 

"Lance, I think you should listen to Allura--"

 

Lance turns to glare at Keith, sharp blue eyes immediately silencing him. Keith shrinks back into his seat at the table, focusing on the notebook in front of him instead of the yelling between Lance and Allura. Usually it was Lance who was calming Keith down, but when it came to certain things, Lance got even more riled up then Keith.

 

Things, in this case, like his best friend's wedding. 

 

"Hunk and Shay are the most beautiful couple--and that's saying something because Keith and I are hot as fuck--and they deserve the most beautiful wedding, not one with roses!" Lance slams his hand against the table as he stands.

 

Allura groans, holding her head in her hands, "Why don't we ask them what they want?"

 

"Fine," Lance huffs, crossing his arms.

 

Keith takes that his cue to gather his things and collect his boyfriend before Allura fires him. 

 

(Not that she ever really would, no matter how often she threatens it.)

 

"We'll see you at lunch tomorrow?" Keith takes Lance by the arm, gently tugging him towards the exit.

 

Allura immediately lightens up, "Yes, of course. God knows Shiro needs the break." 

 

Keith raises an eyebrow at the mess of papers and designs scattered on the table, "Just Shiro?" 

 

Allura sighs, "We all could."

 

Lance sticks his tongue out at Allura as they leave the store, huffing when Allura waves him off before returning to the papers in front of her.

 

"Once the wedding and election is over, Allura and Shiro should take a vacation." Lance says, "They should go to Cuba or something."

 

Keith chuckles, bumping his shoulder against Lance's, "Shiro's going to be even busier after the election." 

 

Lance sighs, "Oh, right." 

 

Keith frowns, reaching for Lance's hand in the dark and finding it with ease. "What's up?"

 

In the last year and a half, Keith has become extremely good at picking up on the smallest changes in Lance's mood. Lance knew better than to try to lie, because that ended up with Keith worrying that he had done something wrong. 

"Just," Lance bites his lip, "It feels like so much is changing." 

 

"What do you mean?" Keith knew how to ask questions, knew how to poke and prod and get Lance to be honest about his feelings without feeling like a burden. 

 

"Hunk's getting married!" Lance states, "And we're graduating! College! What do we even do after that? Where are we supposed go?"

 

Keith hums, squeezing Lance's hand and smiling, "Well, you are going to grad school." 

 

Lance grumbles, "I know that, just..."

 

Keith smirks, "Just?"

 

"Hunk's going to be moving out and starting a family! Allura and Shiro are probably going to get married. Pidge is getting her Ph D! Everyone's such an adult!" 

 

"Yes, and?"

 

Lance chews at his lower lip, "It's scary." 

 

Keith laughs, apologizing when Lance frowns and elbows him in the side. "Well, Allura and Shiro were already adults." 

 

"I guess."

 

"And besides, it's not like you're in this alone." Keith hums, pausing on the sidewalk. Moths swarm around the light above them, the soft hum of engines of passing cars giving sound to the otherwise silent night. 

 

"I've got your back," Keith grins, violet eyes glowing, and Lance's heart does the same dance it always does when Keith looks at him like that. 

 

A year and a half later and Lance is still falling more in love with Keith. 

 

"No one really knows what they're doing, anyway. Shiro says he bullshits stuff all the time, and he's the president." Keith gives Lance's hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

"We've got all the time in the world to figure it out."

 

Lance stares at Keith, violet eyes and pink lips, his smile sending warmth through every inch of Lance's body. 

 

Lance pulls Keith into his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He smells the same as always, like generic two-in-one hair wash and coffee, and it settles Lance's nerves.

 

"I love you, Keith." 

 

Keith squirms a little in Lance's arms before bringing up his own and wrapping them around Lance. 

 

"I love you, too."

"Now, come on, we gotta get home and sleep. Tomorrow's going to be another long day."

 

...

 

School was hard.

 

Keith got through most of it because of Lance--late nights in the library would have been unbearable had it not been for his boyfriend's company and the coffee he always brought. 

 

Moving in with Lance had felt natural, given the amount of times Keith ended up crashing there after a movie night or study date. He and Lance were moving to a one-bedroom apartment after Hunk and Shay's wedding.

 

Keith worried that maybe he was going too fast, maybe it was too dangerous to take a leap of faith and put all his eggs in a basket labeled ‘Lance’. 

 

Lance was the place he wanted to call home--it was all the little parts of him that made Keith fall even further in love.

 

Like Lance's uncanny ability to start a conversation with every elderly woman at the grocery store, and how he can somehow eat a whole pizza by himself in under ten minutes, and his seemingly endless face cleansing routine that he claims is the reason his skin is so smooth (not that Keith is complaining, Lance's cheeks were always soft under his fingertips). 

 

Lance could also dance, Keith learned, and despite his lack of Mario Kart skills, he was actually very good at Call of Duty. He was just good at games that required aiming. Keith realized this when the two went to the arcade and Lance absolutely destroyed Keith in every single shooting game. 

 

Keith had feigned frustration at the time--mostly because watching Lance get riled up and claiming that though they were boyfriends they were still rivals was endearing--but he had filed the fact into his growing list of reasons he loved Lance. 

 

"Here," 

 

Keith looks up from his notes, seeing Lance standing there, a cup of coffee in his hands. 

 

"Thanks," Keith takes it thankfully, placing it on the table. 

 

Lance sits next to Keith, looking over the papers in front of him. Keith was working on his senior thesis, and it felt like it would never be done. 

 

Lance hums, tossing an arm around Keith's shoulders and pulling him closer so he can give him a kiss on the cheek.

 

"You got this, babe."

 

Keith smiles, "Thanks, Lance." 

 

Lance pulls out his phone, going through a few apps. Keith appreciated it--Lance knew how he preferred to work in the quiet but didn't always like being alone. Lance wasn't always the best at being quiet, but he tried for Keith. 

 

Lance was Keith's rock, he kept him grounded, kept him from going off, kept him calm and relatively collected. 

 

"You ready for next week?"

 

Lance grins, "You betcha. I'm gonna give a speech that makes Hunk cry."

 

Keith rolls his eyes, chuckling, "Have you finished writing it?"

 

"Please, I had Hunk's best man speech written when we were five years old." 

 

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be very eloquent."

 

"Are you implying I'm not eloquent in my everyday language? Because I totally am."

 

Keith raises an eyebrow, "Yeah,  _ razzle dazzle _ ."

 

"Hey, you know you _ love _ me." Lance presses a finger to Keith's chest, huffing. 

 

Keith chuckles, flicking Lance on the forehead, "Yeah, I do." 

 

...

  
  


Shiro squints at the papers in front of him, scratching the back of his head.

 

"Everything alright?" Allura appears at the door to his office, a mug in her hand.

 

Shiro smiles, "As alright as it ever is."

 

Allura hums, walking towards his desk and taking a seat across from him. She hands him the mug, humming. 

 

"Anything I can do to help?"

 

Shiro smiles, "Not too much. I have to look over these budgeting papers and then I have a meeting with a senator about some bill he wants to pass." 

 

Allura sighs, "That's no fun."

 

"Not at all," Shiro shakes his heads, "But I'm getting all this work out of the way so I'll be open Saturday.”

 

"Ah, the big day!" Allura grins, "It's going to be absolutely beautiful." 

 

Shiro takes a sip of the coffee, nodding. "Has everything been planned?"

 

Allura nods, "Yup! We're going to start set up early Saturday morning. Hunk and Shay know quite a few people, so it'll be big!"

 

"My security isn't so happy about it, but they can suck it up." Shiro grimaces. 

 

Allura laughs, "The venue itself has some hefty security too."

 

"Keith thinks it's a bad idea for me to go but I want to, Shay's been a family friend for so long and Hunk's always been a friendly face around the capitol."

 

"Keith worries too much," Allura rests a hand on Shiro's, smiling. "Everything is going to be perfect." 

 

"Thank you, Allura." 

 

Allura giggles, "He's been hanging around the shop a lot, because of Lance. Those two are quite smitten." 

 

Shiro laughs, "Yeah, they are. It feels good to see Keith be that happy. He deserves it."

 

Allura smiles, "You're a good brother, Shiro."  

 

"I hope so," Shiro sighs, eyebrows furrowed. Despite how he tried, Keith always seemed to be the slightest bit out of reach. 

 

"Trust me," Allura squeezes Shiro's hand, "You are." 

 

"I wonder if Keith's going to get married one day," Shiro chuckles, "I feel like he wouldn't want anything flashy." 

 

"But if it's with Lance, well," Allura grins, "We both know how that would go down."

 

"They're pretty different, huh?"

 

"Two sides of the same coin, I think." 

 

Shiro smiles. Keith was his precious little brother, someone he loved and cared for more than he could possibly explain. Keith had come so far since they had first met, when Keith was just ten years old and hopping from home to home. He had grown so much, little by little he had come out of his shell and opened himself up. 

 

Keith was always telling Shiro that he was the reason Keith had come so far, that without Shiro, Keith would be nothing.  Shiro hopes Keith knows that more than anything, Keith's given him a reason to fight. That Keith's more inspiring than he probably realizes. 

 

Shiro knows Lance has helped Keith grow, too. Shiro reminds himself to properly thank him next time he seems him. Lance was a lot less jumpy around him now. Shiro attributes that to the double dates that Allura insists they go on at least once every two weeks. Keith had once commented that it felt more like his parents were taking him out with his boyfriend than a double date but Lance always seemed to have a good time, so Keith always gave in. 

 

"I'll leave you to it, then?" Allura gestures to the papers in front of Shiro.

 

"Mm, yeah," Shiro sighs, "I can't wait for the weekend."

 

Allura stands, leaning over the table to plant a kiss on Shiro's forehead, "Same here."

 

"I'll call you once I'm done," Shiro says.

 

"I look forward to it." 

 

...

  
  


The first thing Keith notices about the room is how large it is. It's bigger than any of the rooms in the capitol building, fantastic chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, long pale-yellow curtains pulled back and framing the glass doors that span the length of the walls. The tablecloths are faded green, and Keith thinks the entire atmosphere feels very earthy. 

 

"Looks good, huh?"

 

Keith glances to his left, spotting Lance. The man is still dressed in his work clothes, the Altea apron tied around his waist.

 

"Yeah," Keith hums, walking over to Lance and setting down the box of utensils that he had brought in from the truck outside.

 

"Thanks again for helping out," Lance nods, "Hunk's way too stressed."

 

"Today's a big day," Keith shrugs, "It's the least I can do." 

 

Lance grins, "Actually, the least you could do is nothing."

 

"Whatever you say, Lance," Keith snorts, waving him off. "Where's Hunk?"

 

"Getting dressed, guests should be arriving at the Church in about two hours. We're basically done setting up here." Lance finishes arranging the bouquet on the center of the table, wiping his hands on his apron. 

 

"Hm," Keith looks around the room. 

 

"I can pick you up from the apartment," Keith offers.  

 

Lance shakes his head, "I'll be riding with Hunk, we'll probably get there pretty early too. I'm just going to run home to change." 

 

Keith nods, "Alright, so I'll see you there?"

 

Lance walks around the table, taking Keith's face in his hands and squishing his cheeks, chuckling when Keith splutters.

 

"I can't wait."

 

...

 

"You may now kiss the bride,"

 

Keith smiles as Hunk lifts Shay's veil, leaning forward to kiss her. Lance is practically glowing beside him, grinning from ear to ear, tears pooling around the corners of his eyes. 

 

Keith glances over to his right at Shiro and Allura, at the way their hands sit intertwined on Allura's thigh. Keith thinks he understands a little bit of what Lance is feeling right now. 

 

A pool of women and men move to stand behind the altar, and when Shay throws the bouquet a woman with white hair catches it. Keith looks to Shiro who's grinning back at Allura, the bouquet of forget-me-nots in her hands a bright blue. 

 

Keith catches Lance's eye, his breath catching when he sees how Lance is smiling at him, all eyes and dimples. Keith can't help but grin back.

 

Keith doesn't see Lance again until they get to the hall where the reception is going to be held. lt's in a building that's a 5 minute walk from the church. The sun has already set, and the pathway has been decorated with fairy lights. 

 

Lance is walking with the groom and bride, both who have gone on ahead to change into more comfortable clothes. Keith walks besides Shiro and Allura, hands in his pockets as he admires the lights along the way. 

 

"It's beautiful," Allura comments, although Keith isn't sure if she's addressing both Shiro and him. 

 

"Reminds me of the garden at night," Shiro says, nudging Keith's shoulder, "wouldn't you say?" 

 

Keith shrugs, "A little bit, yeah."

 

"Nah, the garden's more lit up than this." 

 

Keith looks over and sees Pidge standing to the left of Allura. She's wearing a light green dress shirt with a small orange bow tie, tucked into a pair of khakis. She's at least two heads shorter than Allura, who's wearing large heels despite already being rather tall. 

 

Keith's about to ask Pidge where her brother is when someone behind them interrupts him. 

 

"Allura! There you are, I thought I lost you!" 

 

Keith stares as Allura's uncle, an eccentric man with a very orange moustache, runs to catch up with them. Oddly enough, Coran was also a professor at the University they attended.  

 

"Oh, Professor Smythe," Pidge waves at the man, grinning when he squints at her. 

 

"Ah, number five, how are you doing tonight? It's quite lovely, really, weddings always are. I remember when Allura's father got married, ah, that was truly a beautiful evening. There was a small incident with the porpoises but--"

 

"Allura, let's go catch up with my family, mom wanted to say hello to you," Pidge hums, grabbing Allura's arm and pulling her forward.

 

"Hey!" Coran grunts, picking up his pace to catch up to them.

 

Allura turns slightly to wave at Keith and Shiro before Pidge tugs her further forward into the crowd. 

 

Shiro laughs, "Pidge is small but she's full of life, huh?"

 

Keith smiles, "Yeah."

 

Shiro nudges Keith, grinning, "So?"

 

Keith frowns, crossing his arms, "What?"

 

Shiro shakes his head, "Nothing. You seem to be in a good mood." 

 

Keith hums, "Well, it's a good night."

 

Shiro ruffles Keith's hair, letting his arm fall over Keith's shoulders. "You know, Keith, a lot has happened since you became my personal bodyguard."

 

Keith snorts, glancing around and spotting Rolo a little behind them, and a few security agents up ahead. "Personal bodyguard is a big title."

 

Shiro laughs, "My point is that I'm proud of you."

 

Keith glances sideways at Shiro, eyebrows furrowed, "Is something wrong, Shiro?"

 

Shiro shakes his head, giving Keith's shoulder a small squeeze, "No, I just want you to know that. I'm proud of you."

 

Keith looks at Shiro, thinks about everything they've been through, all the times Shiro could have just stopped trying, could have left Keith behind like all the families before had. He thinks about how easy it would have been for Shiro to give up on him and how he never did. "Thanks, Shiro. For everything." 

 

Shiro nods, giving Keith's shoulder one more squeeze before letting his arm drop. "I love you, Keith, don't forget that." Shiro smiles, ruffling Keith's hair. 

 

Keith crinkles his nose, "Weddings make you sentimental."

 

Shiro sighs dramatically, "I guess so." 

 

"I love you, too," Keith says after a moment. He's said it before and it's not something he doubts, but being open with his feelings is something Keith is still getting used to. 

 

"Weddings make you sentimental too, huh?" Shiro grins.

 

"Guess so." Keith smirks, uncrossing his arms and putting his hands into his pockets. 

 

They've arrived at the hall now, it looks the same as it did this morning when Keith was here. The room looks more elegant in the night time, the chandeliers lighting up the whole hall. 

 

The Holts are seated at a table with Coran and Allura. Pidge waves Keith and Shiro over. Keith glances at the table and sees small nameplates. He sees Lance's own to his right and smiles. 

 

Keith looks around for Lance, frowning when he doesn't see him.

 

"He's probably with Hunk," Pidge states, doodling on the placemat in front of her. 

 

Keith nods, "Makes sense." 

 

"Did he show you his speech?" Pidge asks.

 

"Nope, not one bit," Keith sighs, "He's going to embarrass himself."

 

Pidge cackles, "He does that anyway."

 

Keith smiles when he thinks about his boyfriend, pulling out a chair and sitting, "Yeah, you're right." 

 

Pidge frowns, "Ew, your face is gross right now." 

 

Keith touches his face, frowning, "Is there something on it?" 

 

Pidge groans, "You lovestruck fool. Forget it." 

 

Keith shrugs, "Alright." 

 

Twenty minutes pass before Hunk appears, Shay besides him. She's changed into a floor length forest green gown, and it matches the color of Hunk's tie. They both look beautiful, and very  in love. 

 

Keith stands again, setting out to look for Lance. Pidge and her brother have already attacked the buffet table, bringing back plates of food piled to the ceiling. 

 

Keith finds Lance standing next to the drinks, talking to Hunk's sister. 

 

Lance's tuxedo is black, like Keith's, but his undercoat is a deep blue. His tie is the same shade, and it makes Lance's eyes even brighter than usual. He catches Keith's eye, waving him over.

 

"Oh, hey, Keith," Hunk's sister smiles. Everyone in Hunk's family seemed to emit warmth and sunshine. 

 

"I was just talking to June about the flowers," Lance grins, his hands finding Keith's naturally, "I knew the forget me nots were a good choice."

 

"They look lovely, Lance," June nods, smiling. 

 

Keith nods, unsure of what to say. He's never been very good at holding a conversation.

 

"Have you eaten yet, babe?" Lance asks.

 

Keith shakes his head, "Wanted to wait for you." 

 

"Aw, you're so cute," Lance grins.

 

June giggles, "I'm going to go join my family, I'll catch you two later." She waves as she runs back to the table where the rest of the Garrets sit. 

 

"Food?" Lance asks, gesturing towards the buffet table.

 

"Sounds good." 

 

The food, as to be expected at Hunk's wedding, is as good as Keith's ever had. His family has catered multiple events for Shiro. 

 

"I don't know if I told you yet, but you're hot." Lance says. He's turned to face Keith, his knees brushing Keith's thigh. 

 

Keith chokes on his bite of food, quickly reaching for his drink and downing it. He hears Pidge cackle to his left. 

 

"What?"

 

Lance laughs, "You look good, I mean. In the suit." 

 

Keith looks down at himself, frowning. "Have you seen yourself?"

 

Lance grins, flipping his hair to the side, "Hey, we're a power couple for a reason."

 

"We all know Shiro and Allura are the real power couple," Pidge says.

 

"Agreed." Matt states. 

 

"Oh, most definitely." Coran adds.

 

Shiro shrugs, "Sorry, Lance, the people have spoken." 

 

"Well, I guess if I had to lose to someone, I'd rather have it be you guys." Lance sighs. 

 

Allura giggles, "Someday, Lance."

 

Lance rolls his eyes before standing, "Well, friends, I must be off." He glances at the time on his phone. "Gotta give the speech of my life." 

 

"Don't screw up," Pidge says.

 

"Psh, have I ever?" 

 

Despite his grandiose, Keith knows Lance is nervous. 

 

"Don't worry, Hunk will cry no matter what." Keith gives Lance a nod.

 

Lance snorts, "Thanks, Keith." 

Keith watches as his boyfriend approaches the microphone at the front and center of the large room. Keith gives Lance a thumbs up, nodding. Lance chuckles, clearing his throat before asking for everyone’s attention. 

 

"There's a lot I could say about Hunk that you guys already know," Lance starts, "he's a big guy with a big heart and a stomach that is very easily unsettled." 

 

"When he was younger, Hunk used to collect rocks. He loved them so much, and his collection was crazy. Once he told me he was going to marry a rock."

 

Keith looks over at Hunk, smiling at how the man laughs, his face a bright red. 

 

"Of course, Shay isn't a rock, but she's honestly a lot cooler." 

 

"Hunk's always been my best friend, he's always gone along with my dumb ideas and supported me. In a way, he's like my rock."

 

"He's the kindest guy you'll meet, always willing to help others and spread happiness."

 

"I couldn't think of a better person for Hunk to be spending his life with. I remember back in High School, Hunk had the hugest crush on Shay. He used to leave anonymous notes on her locker. It was adorable, really," Lance smiles, "And he's come far since then." 

 

"Hunk, I'm proud of you. And I'm incredibly luckily to get to call you my best friend. Never change. You're truly one in a million, and seeing how happy Shay makes you makes me happier than I could imagine."

 

"So," Lance raises his glass, "cheers to the best man and most perfect couple I know, and may your future be full of every ounce of the happiness you both deserve." 

 

Hunk is, as expected, crying. He stands, opening his arms and giving Lance a big hug. Lance is crying too, though not as much as Hunk. 

 

"Alright, enough sappiness!" Lance grins, "Everybody, it's time to dance!" 

 

Keith chuckles, watching as people move to the floor to dance. Pidge grabs Matt, and they're the first ones out there, Pidge not hesitating to start doing a weird dance and Matt mirroring her actions. 

 

Keith is too distracted by his friends to notice Lance coming back to his seat. When Keith feels a tap on his shoulder he turns to see Lance standing there. The dim lighting in the room still manages to give Lance a faint glow, and when he smiles at Keith, Keith thinks he sees stars. 

 

"Want to dance?" Lance points to the growing crowd on the floor. Hunk and Shay are in each other's arm, and Keith can feel the love radiating from them. It fills the room with a sense of warmth that Keith hasn't ever felt before. Everyone is smiling, Keith realizes. He's never been in a room with so many happy people before. 

 

On any other day, Keith would have said no, would have told Lance that he knows he doesn't dance, that the times they swayed in the kitchen at two am while Lance whistles a song under his breath do not count as dancing. 

 

But, right now, Keith felt like his entire body was lit up. He felt like a thousand fireflies that had been placed in a jar, all buzzing around and glowing. 

 

Lance held his hand out, waiting for Keith to take it. 

 

"Okay," Keith states, fitting his fingers into Lance's. 

 

Lance grins, and Keith's world glows even brighter.

 

"Oh, your speech was really good," Keith says.

 

"Did you cry?" 

 

Keith snorts, "Nah, but I saw you did." 

 

Lance grins, "Hey, weddings make me sentimental."

 

The music is slow, the couples on the floor have begun to sway together. This was easy, Keith was used to this.

 

Lance pulls Keith into his chest, so that Keith's cheek can rest on Lance's shoulder. Lance's hand rest on the small of Keith's back, the other sitting above Keith's hip. Keith wraps his arms around Lance's neck, eyes closed as he hums with content. Lance smells like the ocean and vanilla--he always does. 

 

They sway slowly, Lance humming the song that's being played. Keith thinks it's some old song from the fifties, something by Frank Sinatra, but he's not sure.

 

"Hey, Keith?"

 

"Hm?"

 

The hand on Keith's back finds its way to Keith's hair, playing with the loose strands that fall out of his ponytail. 

 

"Do you think we'll get married someday?"

 

Keith from a year ago would have startled at the question, would have panicked and run away. 

 

But the Keith from today?

 

"I think I'd like that." 

 

Keith can feel Lance's laugh in his chest, and he feels his body go soft. 

 

He feels good--really, really good. 

 

"Can we get a dog? Or two?"

 

"I'd rather have a cat." 

 

"Can't we have both! If we get them as babies, they'll grow up to best friends!"

 

Keith snorts, "Okay, sure."

 

"We don't need a big house, we should save money to travel. I want to go to Norway."

 

"To see the Northern Lights?"

 

"Yeah, duh, Keef."

 

Keith laughs, pulling his head away so he can look at Lance properly. The boy's smiling, but he's got tears in his eyes.

 

"Lance? What's wrong?"

 

Lance shakes his head, "I'm just--really happy, Keith. Happier than I thought I'd ever be. Than I thought I ever  _ could _ be."

 

Keith stares at Lance, at the stars in his eyes, and smiles. "Like dandelions?"

 

Lance crinkles his nose, "I know what you're trying but dandelions are a weed, babe." 

 

"Can't they still have a meaning?" Keith insists.

 

"I guess," Lance sighs, "Only because I love you."

 

Keith grins, "Guess I have a long way to go before I'm a master of flower language."

 

"Hey, talking bouquets is hard, but you'll get there." Lance smiles.

 

And Keith believes it, with Lance by his side, he could probably do anything.  

 

"Oh, forget me nots," Keith says, "Why did you choose those?"

 

"Well," Lance hums, "They mean a lot of things. The name is kind of self explanatory." 

 

"Forget me nots are given when you have memories you want to treasure with someone, they're for love and loyalty, for times that you don't want to forget with people that you love." Lance is grinning, "I thought they would suit a wedding that's full of so much love." 

 

Keith nods, "I see." 

 

"Kinda cheesy, huh?" Lance chuckles, the tips of his ears turning red, his smile streched from cheek to cheek.

 

Keith shakes his head, "Yeah, but you're right."

 

Keith leans forward, kissing Lance.

 

"I'd like to remember this forever." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forget me nots - true love, remembrance 
> 
> thank u all for reading this silly story <3 until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me @ <http://starbunpng.tumblr.com>


End file.
